


Die Wächter

by RuiLya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossdressing, Dragon AU, Keith als Feuerdrache, Lance als Wasserdrache, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pidge als Hexe, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Build, Slow Burn, kitsch, klance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuiLya/pseuds/RuiLya
Summary: Was passiert wenn Allura entführt wird und Lance seine Heimat Oriande verlassen muss um sie zu retten, nur um Unterwegs einem aufbrausenden roten Drachen und ein paar komischen Menschen zu begegnen. Die Ältesten hatten ihn gewarn: keine Freunde, den Menschen nicht zu nahe kommen und sich erst recht nicht verlieben. Aber Lance wäre nicht Lance wenn er nicht alle guten Ratschläge in den Wind schießen würde.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist also mein erste FF seit Jahren und mein aller erster Voltron FF.  
> Ok, ja ich hab auch bemerkt das ich schon sehr eingerostet bin über die letzten Jahre und das schreiben mir nicht mehr ganz so leicht fällt ... Zeit wieder Übung zu bekommen. ;)
> 
> Dieser FF ist ein Klance FF ... lebt damit und wenn später etwas Shiro/Allura oder Hunk/Shay nebenher dazu kommt köpft mich bitte nicht ^^"
> 
> Die Story ist noch im Aufbau, d.h. ich hab eine grobe Storyline an die ich mich halten werden, aber wenn irgenwer Ideen beisteuern will schau ich gern was ich noch unterbringen kann.  
> Wenn jemand Lust hat Beta-Leser zu werden einfach melden ;)
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Es war ein heißer Sommertag und das Wasser war angenehm kühl.

Eigentlich sollte Lance trainieren oder lernen, aber es war viel zu warm um fleißig zu sein. Stattdessen hielt er Wache um die Insel.

…. Oder eher er schwamm um die Insel und genoss das kühle Nass. Oriande lag fernab jeglicher Zivilisation mitten im Ozean. Es kam also so gut wie nie dazu dass sich jemand hierher verirrte.

Lance liebte den Ozean und seine Heimat Oriande über alles, besonders an Tagen wie heute an denen sich die volle Schönheit des Ortes offenbarte. Das Korallenriff schimmerte in bunten Farben und das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Wellen brach brachte seine Schuppen in den schönsten Blautönen zum schimmern. Fischschwärme zogen vorbei, teils zog er mit Ihnen teils jagte er sie um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Es war um die Mittagszeit als Lance Gesellschaft  bekam. Es war ungewöhnlich  dass Ihn jemand bei seinen Wachrunden störte.

Er ging in Angriffsstellung bis er erkannte das die Gestalt keine Beine, sondern wie er selbst einen langen geschuppten Schwanz hatte. Als er genauer hinsah erkannte er gelocktes braunes Haar, einen freien Oberkörper und das dunkle tiefblau der Schuppen und endlich erkannte seine Schwester Veronica. Seine Familie sah er normaler weiße erst am Nachmittag nach getaner Arbeit, also schwamm er ihr freudig entgegen.

 

Doch schon wenige Meter von ihr entfernt konnte er Viktorias aufgewühlten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen und ein mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

 „Lance, es ist schrecklich!“ rief Sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Stimme klang panisch.

Lance, der nun bei Ihr angekommen war strich ihr beruhigend über die Schulter. Sie zitterte fürchterlich.

„Shhh, Roni … was ist passiert?“ fragte er seine Schwester besorgt.

„Sie haben Prinzessin Allura erwischt…“ schniefte sie „Die Galra haben Lura!“

Das musste ein übler Scherz sein.

Lance Gedanken rasten - das war der reinste Horror.

 

Wenn die Galra Allura hatte, die Prinzessin der Alteaner, dann waren sie Alle in Gefahr. Die Galra wollten die Alteaner schon seit Urzeiten unterwerfen, jagten, töteten und versklavten Ihre Art. Alteaner waren selten geworden und diejenigen mit starken Kräften wie Prinzessin Alluras noch viel mehr. Wenn die Galra sie hatten und sie dazu bringen konnten ihre Kräfte für Ihre Zwecke einzusetzen, dann …

 Nein!

Daran wollte Lance gar nicht denken. Allura war stark, sie würde sich nicht so leicht unterwerfen.

Lance schüttelte seine finsteren Gedanken ab und sah zu seiner Schwester. in Zeiten wie diesen mussten die Clans der Alteaner zusammen stehen und er wusste was das für Ihn, den Wächter des McClain Clans bedeutete.

 

Er umarmte seine Schwester und bemühte sich zuversichtlich zu klingen.

„Ich verspreche dir ich hol Lura zurück. Das ist meine Aufgabe als Wächter und als ihr Freund.“

 

Allein beim Gedanken an Alluras Gefangenschaft wurde Lance ganz schummrig zu mute. Er Erinnerte sich an Ihre gemeinsame Kindheit zurück. Damals waren Prinzessin Allura und Ihre Eltern öfters zu Besuch auf den äußeren Inseln gewesen. Vor allem auf Oriande, da sich hier die größte Bibliothek der Alteaner befand und ihr Vater gerne die Gelehrten der Insel zu Rate zog. Während der langen Besuche hatte sich die kleine Allura mit Lance und seinen Geschwistern angefreundet, sie hatten Stunden im Ozean und auf der Insel gespielt. Als Alfor, Alluras Vater vor ein paar Jahren verstarb und Allura Lance zum Wächter von Oriande erklärte hatte er keine Sekunde gezögert seiner Kindheitsfreundin die Treue zu schwören. Damit erhielt er die ehrenvolle Aufgabe seinen Clan und die Insel vor allem Bösen zu schützen und Ihr in Notzeiten zur Seite zu stehen. Im Volk der Alteaner war dies eine hoch angesehene Position doch für ihn bedeutete es das er in der Lage war seine Familie und Freunde zu beschützen.

Wenn Allura nun in die Hände der Galra gefallen war dann war es auch seine Aufgabe sie zu befreien.

 

Das helle Licht und seichte Wasser am Ufer brachten Lance erneut aus seinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Veronica und Lance wandelten sich in die Gestalt der Zweibeiner, oder Menschen wie sie sich nannten und eilten zurück zum Dorf.

 

Dort waren schon alle auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt und erwarteten die zwei bereits. Lances Mutter schaute besorgt zu ihm, sie wusste dass die folgende Aufgabe nicht leicht für ihn werden würde. Als Kopf des McClain Clans war sie verpflichtet ihn los zu schicken auch wenn es ihr als Mutter nicht leicht fiel. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte sie die versammelte Meute der McClains zum Schweigen.

„Meine Lieben, wie die Meisten von euch bereits mitbekommen haben ist vorher ein Schwertfisch eingetroffen um uns zu informieren das unsere geliebte Prinzessin Allura in die Hände der Galra gefallen ist…“

Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Menge bevor Sie fortfahren konnte. Einige hatten die Neuigkeit bereits vernommen andere wurden völlig überrumpelt, aber Alle waren gleichermaßen Entsetzt. Ein Schwertfisch war zwar einer der schnellsten Boten, aber es bedeutete dass die Prinzessin schon mindestens vor zwei Tage gekidnappt wurde.

„Sie wurde in einen Hinterhalt gelockt und Ihre Leibwächter getötet.“ Sie schluckte.

„Wenn sie es schaffen die Prinzessin zu unterwerfen ist unsere Rasse verloren. Wir haben ihr die Treue geschworen und sie kann über die Lebensenergie eine jeden einzelnen von uns verfügen.“

Das war die Wahrheit kurz und schmerzvoll auf den Punkt gebracht.

Stille breitet sich über dem Platz aus. Es war ein Horroszenario das sich keiner von Ihnen genauer ausmalen wollte. Wenn die Galra wollten konnten sie mit Allura alle verbleibenden Alteaner auslöschen. Wenn sie nicht befreit wurde sah es schlecht für ihre  Art aus.

Mama McClain räusperte sich.

„Jeder Clan wird seinen Wächter auf die Reise schicken um die Prinzessin zu befreien. Unsere einzige Hoffnung ist das sich die Galra anscheinend nicht bewusst sind wen sie gefangen haben. Sie halten sie für eine normale Alteanerin mit Starken Kräften. Hoffen wir dass es so bleibt bis die fünf Wächter sie befreien können.“

 

Sie sah direkt zu Lance.

„Lance, mein Junge … du wurdest als unser Wächter in den Kunst des Kampfes unterwiesen. Bis jetzt hast du unseren Clan vor allen Gefahren von außerhalb geschützt, aber jetzt ist es an der Zeit das du Aufbrichst und Prinzessin Allura zurückholst.

 

Lance hatte einen fetten Glos im Hals.

Er wusste dass es unvermeidlich war, er würde aufs Festland gehen und seine Familie hinter sich lassen müssen. Er schauderte vor dem Gedanken auf sich alleine gestellt zu sein denn bei seiner großen Familie war er es gewohnt ständig vertraute Gesichter um sich zu haben. Er war nicht gern allein.

Wenn er am Festland war musste er seine Form verstecken, seine Herkunft  und wie ein Mensch wirken. Wenn ihm das nicht gelang würde er sicherlich auch in die Hände der Galra fallen und die Chancen auf Alluras Wiederkehr wären schlecht.

Schon jetzt lastete zu viel Verantwortung auf seinen Schultern.

Als er Wächter geworden war hätte er nie gedacht das je solch eine Situation kommen würde denn ihre Insel war klein und meilenweit von jeglichem Festland entfernt, es kam nur äußerst selten vor das sich jemand hierher verirrte der eine Gefahr darstellte. Nun war der Tag gekommen an dem er sein Training ernsthaft nutzen musste.

 

In nur wenigen Stunden hatte er alles für die Reise beisammen. Seine Armbrust, sein Kurzschwert, Proviant für die Reise sowie Kleidung um sich als Mensch zu tarnen.

 

Die Clanältesten versorgen ihn mit einer Uralten Karte der Länder hinterm Ozean und mit vielen gut gemeinten Ratschlägen.

„Nähere dich den Menschensiedlungen nicht zu nah.“

„Schließe keine Freundschaften, die Gefahr vor Entdeckung ist zu groß.“

„Nimm dich vor Galra Patrouillen in acht.“

„Fang keine Liebelei an.“

„Konzentrier dich stets auf deine Aufgabe.“

 

 

Der Gesamte Clan hatte sich am Stand versammelt.

Mit dem Versprechen heil zurück zu kommen verabschiedete Lance sich tränenreich von seiner Familie. Er wusste schon jetzt dass er schreckliches Heimweh haben würde und mit einem letzten Blick zurück sprang er ins Wasser. Er vollzog eine volle Wandlung, doch auch in dieser Form würde die Reise zum Festland Tage dauern.


	2. Der Rote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance kommt auf dem Festland an doch seine Reise verläuft anders als geplant ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schön das ihr wieder rein schaut.
> 
> Hier beginnt die Geschichte und ja es wird ein klein wenig blutig .... wer möchte kann die Stelle einfach überspringen es handelt sich um einen Kampf xD
> 
> WARNUNG: Explizite Beschreibung von Gewalt und viel viel Blut.
> 
> Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel ;)

Auch voll verwandelt und mit maximaler Geschwindigkeit hatte Lance vier Tage gebraucht um das Festland zu erreichen.

Erschöpft betrat er das Ufer und schüttelte das salzige Nass von seinen Schuppen.

Es war zu gefährlich in seiner jetzigen Form zu bleiben, denn Lance hatte keine Ahnung wo genau er sich befand und wie weit die nächste menschliche Siedlung entfernt lag.

Die Alteaner versteckten sich schon seit so vielen Jahren vor den Galra das die Menschen Wasserdrachen inzwischen als Mythos aus alten Zeiten ansahen, doch Lance wusste das er vorsichtig sein musste. Es gab Mythen die lieber solche blieben, denn genau das beschütze sein Volk und doch stand Lance in seiner Form als Wasserdrache am Strand blickte sich um und lies die Sonne seine Schuppen trocknen.

Er ließ die Schwimmhäute zwischen seinen Krallen schrumpfen und vergrub seine vier Pranken im warmen Sand. Gleichzeitig streckte er seinen langen Hals Richtung Sonne und schloss genießerisch die funkelnd blauen Augen. Von seiner zur Sonne gerichteten Schnauze bis zur beschuppten Schwanzspitze die noch im Wasser hing zählte er fast zehn Meter. Er war stolz auf seine Größe, nicht viele Wasserdrachen seines Alters waren bereits so groß.

Lance dehnte die Flossen an seinen Seiten um sie von den Strapazen der langen Reise zu entspannen und lies die Sonne noch einen Moment auf seine Schuppen scheinen. Die Farbe seiner Schuppen war für einen Außenstehenden wohl schwer zu beschreiben, denn sie Schimmerten in den unterschiedlichsten Blautönen, es war atemberaubend.

Gerade als der Drache seine Konzentration sammelte um seine Form zu wandeln hörte er ein erschrecktes keuchen zu seiner Rechten.

Schnell fuhr sein Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gedrungen war und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen erkannte er eine menschliche Gestalt.

Die Gestalt war eine menschliche Frau mit honigblonden Haaren die aus weit aufgerissen Augen genauso erschrocken zum Drachen zurück starrte.

 

~~~

 

„Wa….Wasserdrache“ hauchte sie und schaute ihn ungläubig an.

Das konnte doch nicht sein. Alle wussten das Wasserdrachen Wesen aus alten Legenden waren und doch stand hier einer vor ihr. Jedes Kind wusste das die Galra jagt auf Wasserdrachen machten, aber alle Menschen in ihrem Dorf  dachten die Galra wären verrückt. Es wurden schließlich seit Jahrzenten, ach was - Jahrhunderten keine Wasserdrachen mehr gesichtet.

Das Wesen vor ihr war definitiv ein Drachen.

Ein riesiges Wesen in blau und es starrte zu ihr zurück.

Sie schauderte.

Ihr Körper trieb sie zur Flucht doch ihre Neugier hielt sie an Ort und Stelle. So stand sie also wie angewurzelt am Strand und starrte das seltsame Wesen weiterhin an.

 

~~~

 

Lance war der erste der beiden der sich wieder fing.

Er musste sich beruhigen.

Sie war nur ein Mensch.

Es waren keine weiteren zu sehen.

Keine Siedlung schien in Sichtweite zu sein und keine feindliche Armada die in der Umgebung lauerte.

Sein erster Gedanke war die Situation zu entschärfen. Die Menschenfrau hatte Angst vor ihm, das sah er daran wie angespannt ihr Körper war… bereit zur Flucht.

Doch wenn sie floh und anderen Menschen von ihm erzählte würde seine Tarnung auffliegen bevor er seine Mission überhaupt begonnen hatte. Töten wollte er sie nicht, sie konnte nichts dafür das vor ihr ein Drache aus dem Meer gekrochen kam.

Er konzentrierte sich und wandelte seine Gestalt in die eines Menschen um weniger bedrohlich zu wirken.

 

~~~

 

Der Drache vor ihr war auf einmal umhüllt von einem gleisenden, hellblauen Licht, so dass sie reflexartig ihre Augen schließen musste und als sie wieder hin sah stand ein junger Mann anstelle des Drachens am Strand.

Seine Haut war von dunklerer Farbe und seine braunen Haare lockten sich frech um sein Gesicht. Er trug dunkelblaue Haremhosen mit hellblauen Wellenmustern und ein passendes Top das seinen Bauchnabel frei ließ. Seine Füße gruben sich barfuß in den weichen Sand und an seiner Seite baumelte ein kurzes Schwert.

In dieser Form wirkte der Drache ganz und gar nicht bedrohlich, doch trotzdem wagte sie es nicht sich zu entspannen. Gebannte harrte sie aus was der Drache nun tun würde.

 

~~~

 

Die Menschenfrau beobachtete ihn immer noch. Lance fragte sich ob es wohl an seinem Aussehen lag. Irritiert sah er an sich herunter. Nein, das war was sie traditionell auf der Insel trugen, wenn überhaupt wirkte es Fremd auf die Frau aber nicht beunruhigend. Er trug Klamotten aus leichtem Stoff, keine Panzerung. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussah war seine Haut selbst in dieser Gestalt härter als die der Menschen. Außer der Klamotten hatte er nur seinen Schmuck an sich. Die breiten Goldarmreife um seine Handgelenke waren traditioneller Schmuck die ihn als Wächter kennzeichneten, sie waren besetzt mit blauen Edelsteinen und Korallen die Insignien seines Clans darstellten, doch für einen Menschen mussten sie wie normaler Schmuck wirken. Vielleicht beunruhigte sie das Schwert an seiner Seite. Er ergriff seinen Leinenbeutel und hing ihn sich über die Schulter ehe er sich der Frau vorsichtig näherte.

Vor ihr angekommen sah er die Menschenfrau eindringlich an. Lance wusste nicht was er tun sollte, kaum war er angekommen schon wurde er von einem Menschen entdeckt.

 _‚Das hätte ja nicht besser laufen können‘_ dachte er ironisch. Natürlich hatten ihn die Alten zur Vorsicht gemahnt, aber wer hätte den bitteschön ahnen können das direkt bei seiner Ankunft, hier an diesem abgelegenen, verlassenen Strand ein Menschlein auftaucht und ihn in seiner Drachengestalt sieht.

Warum hatte er sich auch gesonnt?!

Er hätte es besser wissen müssen! Doch nun war die Menschenfrau ein Problem das er beseitigen musste und so tat Lance das erste was ihm einfiel: er flirtete mit ihr.

 

 

„Hallo Schönheit, ich hätte nicht gedacht das ich bei meiner Ankunft hier solch einem reizenden Wesen begegnen würde.“ Er grinste sie spitzbübisch an.

Die Frau sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ich hätte auch nicht gedacht dass ich heute einem Wasserdrachen begegne.“ antwortete sie schließlich vorsichtig.

„Tja, das Leben ist voller Überraschungen. Lance ist mein Name.“ Strahlte er sie weiter an.

„Nyma…“ antwortete sie, immer noch erstaunt.

„Also Nyma, weißt du zufällig wo ich hier was zu essen her bekomme? Euer wundervoller Strand ist mein erster Stopp seit Tagen und ich könnte eine Mahlzeit vertragen.“

Auch wenn es wahr war das Lance etwas hungrig von seiner Reise war wollte er doch lediglich mit dem Nyma-Mensch ins Gespräch kommen um fest zu stellen wie weit ihre Siedlung vom Strand entfernt lag und ob sie eine Gefahr für ihn da stellte. Essen war das erste Thema das ihm in den Sinn gekommen war. Er hätte sich selber Ohrfreigen können

 _‚… tolle Überleitung Lance, das findet sie bestimmt gar nicht komisch.‘_ schallte er sich.

„Wenn du einen Moment hier wartest bringe ich dir etwas.“ Bot sie ihm unerwartet  freundlich an und ergänze erklärend.

„Es wäre seltsam wenn ich auf einmal mit einem Fremden im Dorf auftauchen würde und du willst bestimmt nicht als Drache erkannt werden.“

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und Lance wurde leicht rot.

Mist sie hatte ihn durchschaut. War es denn so offensichtlich dass er nicht von den Menschen entdeckt werden wollte, Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber doch ganz natürlich verhalten.

Lance schob seine Gedanken beiseite, wenigstens würde er so zu einer Mahlzeit kommen bevor er wieder aufbrechen musste.

„Das ist nett Nyma, aber bitte erzähl niemanden von mir. Das bleibt ein Geheimnis zwischen uns beiden, versprochen?“

„Versprochen.“ Sagte Nyma bevor sie sich umdrehte,  zurück ins Dorf rannte und den Drachen wartend am Strand zurück ließ.

 

~~~

 

Niemals hätte sie gedacht dass die gefährliche Kreatur einfach freundlich mit ihr sprechen würde. Sie hatte damit gerechnet gefressen zu werden.

Doch das hier war die perfekte Gelegenheit. Sie grinste breit.

Nyma musste sich beeilen, wer wusste schon ob der Drache tatsächlich auf sie warten würde.

Vielleicht hatte er ihr misstraut, vielleicht war sie zu schnell zu zutraulich gewesen und vielleicht hatte der Wasserdrache bereits das weite gesucht, aber einen Versuch war es trotzdem wert.

Sobald sie das Dorf erreicht hatte machte sie sich auf die Suche nach der nächsten Galra Patrouille.

Jeder wusste das die Galra jeden Tipp bezüglich der Wasserdrachen reicht belohnten.

 Sie konnte ihnen quasi einen Wasserdrachen auf dem Silbertablett servieren, das musste doch viel Geld wert sein.

Schließlich sah sie eine bewaffnete Truppe von fünf Männern mit auffälligen lila Tätowierungen.

Eine Galra Patrouille.

Selbstsicher ging sie auf die Männer zu und verhandelte mit ihrem Anführer. Nachdem sie mit der Menger der Münzen die in ihren Beutel wanderten zufrieden war führte sie die Männer hastig Richtung Strand.

 

~~~

 

Lance hörte Schritte in der Ferne.

Hastige Schritte.

Und es war nicht nur ein leichtes paar von Nyma sondern es schienen mehrere Menschen zu sein.

Er lauschte genauer.

Sechs es waren sechs Menschen.

Verdammt!

Sie hatte versprochen sein Geheimnis nicht zu verraten.

Was hatten die Ältesten gesagt – vertraue den Menschen nicht.

Wie Recht sie hatten!

Als die Gruppe in Sichtweite kam stockte Lance der Atem.

Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte er die markanten lila Zeichen auf der Haut der Galra erkennen. Sie schlängelten sich ihre Arme hinauf und zierten ihre Gesichter. Auch von weitem gaben die Galra ein gefährliches Bild ab.

Es waren fünf an der Zahl und sie waren bewaffnet.

Alleine gegen fünf das würde schwierig werden, also beschloss Lance  zu fliehen.

In den Ozean zurück konnte er nicht, bestimmt hatten sie Bote und würden dort mit der Suche beginnen. Sich dort vor  ihnen zu verstecken würde ihn nur  wertvolle Zeit auf seiner Suche nach Allura kosten.

In entgegengesetzter Richtung aus der die Galra kamen lag nicht weit entfernt ein Wald. Wenn Lance schnell genug war und es bis zur Baumgrenze schaffte bevor die Galra ihn entdeckten hatte er gute Chancen ihnen zu entkommen. Der Wald bot viele Verstecke und wer würde schon vermuten dass ein Wasserdrache sich nicht im Wasser versteckte.

Ha! Genau – Niemand.

Zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung rannte Lance zielstrebig auf die Baumgrenze zu.

Er sah den Schatten der Bäume schon vor sich und gerade als er zwischen zwei großen Bäumen durchs Geäst des Waldes brach hörte aufgeregte Rufe hinter sich.

Sie hatten ihn entdeckt.

Panisch kämpfte sich Lance durch das Dickicht.

Der Wald bot nicht nahezu so viel Verstecke wie er sich ausgemalt hatte.

Es war ein sonniger Tag und die Sonnenstrahlen schienen hell durch das Blätterdach.

Der Wald war nicht dunkel genug und das Dickicht nicht dicht genug um ihn zu verbergen.

So rannte er weiter.

Es ging immer weiter bergauf.

Kurz blieb er stehen um nach Atem zu ringen, doch sobald er in der Ferne die Schritte und Rufe der Galra vernahm trieb er sich weiter voran.

Er schlug Haken, legte Falsche Fährten doch seine Verfolger wurde er nicht los und  zu allem Übel schien sich der Wald zu lichten.

Kurz darauf stand Lance außerhalb des Waldes vor einer Felswand.

Die Wand erstreckte sich zu beiden Seiten soweit er blicken konnte und von hinter ihm drangen die Rufe seiner Verfolger zu ihm. Sie kannten das Territorium besser als er und pirschten sich im Halbkreis an. Lance erkannte dass er in der Falle saß.

Keine Chance mehr zur Flucht, er würde kämpfen müssen.

Lance nahm seine Armbrust zur Hand und spannte sie.

Er würde so viele der Galra erledigen wie er konnte, bevor sie ihn erreichten.

Lance war schon immer einer der besten Schützen seiner Generation gewesen, wenn nicht sogar der beste und es war etwas worauf er sehr stolz war. Seine Trainer hatte ihm nicht umsonst den Spitznamen ‚Scharfschütze‘ gegeben.

Er legte die Armbrust an, atmete tief durch und zielte mit ruhiger Hand auf den Galra zu seiner linken.

Der schwere Bolzen schnellte durch die Luft und traf den Galra mitten in der Stirn. Das dumpfe krachen der Schädelplatte war zu hören und Blut spritze als der Mann zu Boden fiel.

Volltreffer!

Noch vier.

Lance atmete erneut tief durch, legte nach und zielte ein zweites Mal.

Erneut traf der Bolzen präzise sein Ziel.

Die Halsschlagader des zweiten Galra barst und er sackte gurgelnd nach vorn, bevor er schließlich regungslos liegen blieb.

Noch drei.

Doch die verbleibenden drei Galra waren bereits zu nah aufgerückt um sie mit der Armbrust erwischen zu können.

Lance blieb nichts anderes übrig als seine Waffe zu wechseln.

Schnell steckte er die Armbrust zurück und zog sein Kurzschwert.

Lance war stark, natürlich  war er stark er war immerhin ein Drache! Aber gegen drei Galra hatte er wenig Chancen … ihm war das sehr wohl bewusst. Er wusste auch das Galra aufgrund ihrer Abstammung von den Feuerdrachen ebenfalls stark waren und er wünschte sich für diesen Kampf eine tatsächliche Rüstung, doch dafür war es zu spät. Dennoch: Niemals würde er kampflos aufgeben, wenn er hier sterben sollte dann mit ihnen!

Als der erste der drei Galra mit einem Schrei auf ihn zu stürzte hatte Lance sein Schwert bereits in Position und parierte den Schlag gekonnt. Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ ihn einen Schritt zurück weichen, doch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen.

Bald hatten auch die verbleibenden Galra ihn erreicht und ein Tanz begann bei dem Lance so gut es ging den Galra auswich und ihre Hiebe parierte. Es bot sich kaum Gelegenheit für Konter. Alles was ihm blieb war auszuhalten und abzuwarten bis sich ihm eine Gelegenheit bot.

Einer der Galra hieb mit seinem Schwert nach Lances Schulter und traf. Seine Haut konnte der Wucht des Schlags nicht standhalten und ein klaffender Schnitt entstand. Blut rannte aus der Wunde als der Drache laut vor Schmerz aufjaulte.

Der Galra grinste erfreut über den Schmerz seines Gegners.

Voller Zorn darüber dass er getroffen wurde und über die Überheblichkeit des Galras schwang Lance seine Klinge. Die scharfe Schneide traf den Hals des Galra und durchtrennte Haut und Muskeln.

Die beiden übrigen Galra sahen voller Erstaunen und Lance voll Genugtuung zu wie der Kopf zu Boden fiel und noch ein Stück rollte bevor der Körper hinterher sackte.

Lance war mit dem Blut des gefallenen Galra besudelt und die übrigen Galra sahen nun ehrfürchtig zu ihm. Er grinste im Blutrausch.

Noch zwei.

 

~~~

 

Kampflärm drang durch den Eingang der Höhle an seine Ohren.

Das war ungewöhnlich.

Normalerweise verirrte sich niemand in diesen abgelegenen Teil des Waldes.

In seinen Teil des Waldes!

Die Bewohner der umliegenden Siedlungen und auch die meisten Reisenden wussten um die Legenden die sich um diesen Teil des Waldes rankten. Um den großen, bedrohlichen roten Drachen der dort hauste und um die Gefahr die von ihm ausging.

Niemand war so dumm sich freiwillig in sein Revier zu wagen und das war auch gut so.

Er hasste die Menschen und noch mehr hasste er die Galra.

Alles was er wollte war seine Ruhe und Irgendwer wagte es diese zu stören.

Der große rote Drache schnaubte genervt.

Langsam trottete der Drache zum Eingang seiner Höhle.

Von außen sah sein Heim nur nach einem Efeubewachsenen Teil der Felswand aus, man musste schon wissen wo sich die Höhle befand um sie als solche zu erkennen.

Vorsichtig streckte der Drache seinen Kopf aus seiner Behausung und machte die Verursacher des Lärms aus.

Es waren vier. Drei Galra und ein schwächlich wirkender Mensch.

Einer der Galra hatte soeben einen Treffer gelandet. Die Schulter des Menschen blutete heftig. Das war es wohl für das Menschlein, dachte sich der Rote. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen nutzte der Mensch die erste sich bietende Gelegenheit um dem Galra den Kopf abzutrennen. Das Blut des Gegners tränkte den Menschen.

Doch nicht so schwächlich der Mensch, dachte sich der Drache.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte er trotz der sehnigen hochgewachsenen Gestalt des Menschen definierte Muskeln erkennen.

Der Rote konnte nicht umhin die Kampffertigkeit des Menschen zu bewundern, alleine Gegen drei Galra … das er überhaupt noch stand war ein Wunder.

Er blickte sich um.

Moment …

Dort wo der Wald sich Lichtete konnte er noch zwei weitere gefallene Galra ausmachen. Soweit er es erkennen konnte waren sie durch Bolzen einer Armbrust niedergestreckt worden.

Also Fünf … wenn nicht sogar noch mehr Galra gegen einen Menschen.

Und er lebte noch.

Normalerweise hätte der Drache die Kämpfenden schon längst mit seinem Feueratem niedergestreckt, doch dieser Kampf versprach spannend zu werden.

Er hielt sich verborgen und beobachtete die Kämpfenden weiter.

 

~~~

 

Die beiden Galra starteten schon bald einen erneuten Angriff auf Lance und dieses Mal traf ihn ein Schwert tief in die Seite. Er stöhnte auf.

Kurz danach gelang einem der Galra ein Hieb nach seinem Bein.

Lance taumelte, seine Kraft schwand und das Leben floss in roten Strömen aus ihm. Er konnte nicht sagen wie lange er noch gegen seine Gegner bestehen würde. Doch er würde alles daran setzen sie mit ins Grab zu nehmen. Bitter dachte er an seine Mission Prinzessin Allura zu retten. Wie hatte er nur so früh bereits scheitern können. Nun lag das Schicksal seiner Art in den Händen der anderen Wächter und er konnte nichts tun als die Welt von ein paar Galra mehr zu befreien.

Voll Verzweiflung fing er an seine Deckung zu vernachlässigen und stürmte auf einen seiner Angreifer zu um ihm mit Wucht seine Klinge in den Magen zu rammen. Als der harte Stahl den Galra durchdrang zog er sein Schwert zurück und hieb weiter auf den Galra ein bis dieser mit einem gellenden Schmerzensschrei zu Boden ging. Das Blut spritzte und der Alteaner war sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob er inzwischen mit mehr Blut seiner Gegner oder seinem eigenen besudelt war. Er musste ein schreckliches Bild abgeben.

Noch ein Galra.

Der letzte der Gruppe.

Schwer atmend und kaum noch bei Sinnen wandte Lance sich seinem letzten Gegner zu.

Es ging eine Weile hin und her, keiner der beiden schien in der Lage zu sein einen Treffer zu landen und auf beiden Seiten schwanden die Kräfte.

Derjenige mit mehr Ausdauer würde als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor gehen und Lance war bewusst dass es schlecht um ihn  stand, seine Wunden verlangten ihm viel ab. Selbst wenn er diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, würde er hier jämmerlich verbluten.

Er war kurz davor aufzugeben als das Geräusch schwerer Schritte den Galra ablenkte.

Der Wasserdrache nutzte die Gelegenheit und trieb sein Schwert direkt durch das Herz des Galra, zog es heraus und sah zu wie sein letzter Gegner zur Erde sank.

Er hatte gewonnen.

Lance schwindelte.

Er taumelte bevor das Gewicht seines eigenen Körpers ihn in die Knie zwang.

Er war müde … so unglaublich müde.

Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, wie hatte er nur so versagen können.

Sein Gewicht auf seinem Schwert abstützend sah er langsam nach oben und erblickte was den Galra abgelenkt hatte.

Ein Drache!

Ein Blutroter Feuerdrache!

Seine riesige Gestalt sah zu ihm und seine Amnethystaugen funkelten ihn geheimnisvoll an.

_‚Wunderschön‘_

Nie hatte Lance schönere Augen gesehen. Sie schienen so tiefgründig und er wollte endlos in ihnen versinken. Er fühlte sich direkt mit dem Wesen vor ihm verbunden. So musste es sein seinem Seelenverwandten zu begegnen dachte er.

Seine Großmutter hatte ihm immer erzählt das ein Blick in die Augen seines Seelenverwandten reicht um sich zu fühlen als würden sie sich bereits Ewigkeiten kennen.

Lance lächelte schwach.

Er Halluzinierte, kein Wunder bei der Menge an Blut die er verlor.

Seine Sicht schwamm und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Stumm sandte er in Gedanken tausend Entschuldigungen an seinen Clan, seine Familie und an Allura.

Kraftlos sackte sein Körper zu Boden.

 

~~~

 

Er wusste nicht was ihn dazu bewegt hatte sich in den Kampf einzumischen.

Verdutzt sah der Feuerdrache zur Gestalt des dunkelhäutigen Menschens die leblos auf dem Waldboden lag.

Dieser Blick.

Diese Saphirblauen Augen.

Es war als hätten sie etwas tief in ihm berührt.

Der Mensch hatte ihn ohne Furcht angesehen.

Er hatte ihn angelächelt.

Und er wusste nicht was es war, aber etwas in ihm bewegte ihn dazu die halblebige Gestalt des Menschens vorsichtig vom Waldboden zu heben und ihn behutsam mit in seine Höhle zu nehmen.

Noch war Leben in ihm.


	3. Die Höhle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance lebt noch.  
> Nicht nur er selbst ist darüber erstaunt sondern auch der Feuerdrache der ihn gerettet hat.

Die zierliche Gestalt in den Klauen des roten Drachen war blutgetränkt. Nicht nur im eigenen Blut, sondern auch in dem der Galra die er besiegt hatte. Schlaff hing der junge Mann dort im sanften Griff der Bestie.

Besagte Bestie bewegte sich zielstrebig und so behutsam wie möglich, um die fragile Last nicht zu verletzten, durch das Labyrinth der Höhlengänge.

Jeder Eindringling hätte sich hoffnungslos im Gewirr der weitläufigen Höhlengänge und deren Verästelungen verlaufen, doch der rote Drache der diese Höhle zu seinem Heim gemacht hatte ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte er sein Nachtlager. Ein gemütlicher Raum der Höhl den er mit einem Nest aus flauschigen Fellen ausgestattet hatte. Die Fackeln an den Wänden tauchten den Raum in ein schummriges orange, doch mit einem Hauch des Feuerdrachen erleuchteten sie hell. Er hatte die volle Kontrolle über das Feuer in seiner Höhle, die Fackeln überall waren von seinem Feuer, brannten ewiglich und unterstanden seiner Kontrolle.

Vorsichtig legte er den Menschen auf sein Lager.

Kurz zweifelte er. Nie zuvor hatte er einen Menschen so tief in seine Höhle gelassen, nein – überhaupt freiwillig in seine Höhle gelassen und doch konnte er nicht umhin diesen ihm völlig fremden Menschen mit hierher zu nehmen. Sich Sorgen zu machen. Obwohl er gerade definitiv auf seine Felle blutete, damit war sein Nest ruiniert, aber seltsamer weiße verspürte er bei dem Gedanken weder Hass noch Ekel, nur reine Sorge um die reglose Gestalt auf den Fellen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Menschen gleiten. Sein Zustand war wirklich Besorgnis erregend: seine blaue Kleidung war in Fetzen und die Wunden an seiner Seite und seiner Schulter schienen besonders tief zu sein und bluteten unentwegt, zudem wirkte der Mann trotz seines Karamellteints blass.

In seiner Drachengestalt konnte der Rote nichts tun und so seltsame es auch schien verspürte er das dringende Bedürfnis dem Krieger zu helfen. Seine Drachenmagie erlaubte es ihm Feuer zu spucken und zu zerstören, aber heilen, ja heilen das war eine völlig andere Baustelle. Die Heilungsmagie war eine Gabe die den Wasserdrachen vorbehalten war. Hilflos sah der riesige Drache den jungen Mann an. Es war lange her das er seine Gestalt gewechselt hatte und so dauerte es einen Moment bis er in Gedanken seine menschliche Form manifestieren konnte und somit seine Wandlung in Gang setzte. Gleisend helles rotes Licht erfüllte den Raum und aus der großen roten Bestie wurde ein Mensch. Hoffentlich konnte er dem Krieger in dieser Gestalt helfen.

Schnell besorgte er Leinentücher und keine Zuber mit Wasser. Der Rote hielt seine Hände ins Wasser und lies seiner Magie freien Lauf bis das Wasser angenehm warm wurde. Er begann die Kleidung des Verletzten zu entfernen. Vorsichtig riss er den dünnen Stoff des Oberteils in Stücke, so dass er diese entfernen konnte.

Scharf zog er die Luft ein – die Wunde zog sich von der Schulter bis auf die Brust des Mannes und leuchtete in aggressivem Rot.

Wenn er die Wunde nicht ordentlich reinigte würde sie sich entzünden und auch wenn der Mann die Blutungen überlebte würde Wundfieber ihm den Rest geben.

Der Feuerdrache tränkte die Tücher im Wasser und begann Vorsichtig den Oberkörper des Kriegers von angetrocknetem und frischem Blut zu befreien. Als die Wunde gesäubert war begann er sie zu nähen und legte anschließend einen festen Verband um die Schulter. Das Wasser im Zuber war tiefrot und so ging der Drache los um es zu erneuern. Er bereute dass er so nachlässig mit seinen Heilkräutern umging, er hatte nicht einmal mehr Schmerzlindernde oder Blutstillende Kräuter in seiner Höhle. Als er sich mit frischem Wasser auf den Rückweg zu seinem Patienten begab fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Enttäuscht über seine eigene Nachlässigkeit.

Als er damit begann die Hose des jungen Mannes zu entfernen stellte er fest dass der Mensch nichts unter seinen Beinkleidern trug. Röte stieg dem Drachen in sein nun blasses menschliches Gesicht.

Was für ein ungewöhnlicher Mensch der keine Unterwäsche trug. Verlegen wandte der Feuerdrache seinen Blick von der Intimregion des Mannes ab und begann damit die Wunden an seiner Seite und seinen Beinen zu reinigen und zu verbinden. Das Ganze geschah beinahe zärtlich, mit den größten Bemühungen dem Menschen keine weiteren Schmerzen zuzufügen. Nachdem er sichergestellt hatte dass die Blutungen gestillt waren,  die Verbände hoben und er einen letzten Blick in das stille Gesicht des Fremden geworfen hatte machte sich der Rote auf den Weg ins nahegelegene Dorf der Menschen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wie lange es her war das er sich ins Dorf begeben hatte.

Normalerweise mied er die Menschen so gut es ging. Nicht ohne Grund hauste er in einer abgelegenen Höhle im Wald und tötete Alles und Jeden der es wagte seiner Behausung zu nahe zu kommen und doch hatte der verletzte Mensch der nun mehr tot als lebendig in seinem Nest lag ihn dazu gebracht sich auf den Weg hierher zu machen.

 

~~~

 

Eigentlich versorgte eine alte Freundin, eine Hexe die im Dorf der Menschen wohnte den Drachen mit allem was er benötigte. Sie war eine der wenigen Menschen die die Höhle des Drachen betreten durften und sie auch lebend wieder verließen. Besagte Hexe fiel fast vom Glauben ab als sie den Drachen in Menschengestalt in Ihrer Hütte stehen sah.

Erstens war es erst das zweite Mal das der Drache in all den Jahren zu ihr in ihre Hütte gekommen war und Zweitens war es Jahre her das sie den Drachen zuletzt in seiner menschlichen Gestalt sah. Dennoch erkannte sie ihn zweifelsohne.

„Roter, was führt dich in meine Bescheidene Hütte? Sonst bringt dich doch nicht mal ein lärmender Galratrupp aus deiner Höhle. Hast du dich etwa nach meiner Gesellschaft gesehnt?“ Fragte sie ihn halb scherzend, halb besorgt.

Der Rote knurrte, was selbst in seiner menschlichen Gestalt bedrohlich klang.

„Ich habe keine Zeit für deine Späße Hexe!“

„Ganz ruhig Großer… sag mir was willst du?“ versuchte sie es besänftigend.

„Ich benötige antiseptische Kräuter um Wunden zu sterilisieren und schmerzstillende Kräuter in einer Form die leicht zu verabreichen sind, vielleicht als Tee oder Ähnliches.“ Beschreib der Drache hastig und ignorierte das Staunen der Hexe.

„Wie ich sehe bist du nicht verletzt Drache, darf ich fragen für wen die Kräuter sein sollen?“ sie musterte ihn skeptisch.

Der Rote blieb für sich, er hasste es mit andren Menschen oder eher anderen Kreaturen konfrontiert zu werden und nun stand er plötzlich hier in ihrer Hütte, was alleine schon ungewöhnlich war und verlangte Heilkräuter die definitiv nicht für ihn selbst gedacht waren. Sie wurde immer neugieriger. Was oder wer konnte den Drachen dazu treiben aus seiner Höhle ins Dorf zu kommen.

Interessant, wirklich interessant.

Sie rückte ihre große Runde Brille zurecht und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Ich sollte zumindest wissen zu was für einer Spezies die Person gehört der du die Kräuter verabreichen willst und welcher Art die Wunden sind so dass ich dir nicht das Falsche oder gar die falsche Dosis mitgebe.“

Der Drache grummelte.

„Mensch und es handelt sich um tiefe Schnittwunden, verursacht durch Galraklingen.“ Antwortete er kurz angebunden.

Interessant, der Drache kümmerte sich also um einen Menschen.

Einen Menschen der anscheinend von Galra angegriffen wurde. Die Hexe wusste zwar dass der Drache Galra am wenigsten von allen Kreaturen leiden konnte aber deswegen würde er noch lange nicht so weit gehen einen Menschen zu retten.

Ihre Neugier war geweckt, diesen Menschen musste sie sehen!

„Ich kann dir vorerst eine Heiltinktur für die Wunden geben und Kräuter für einen Tee der die Schmerzen lindern wird. Der Tee schmeckt widerlich, ist aber äußerst wirksam.“

Sie reichte ihm einen Tiegel mit der Tinktur und ein Säckchen mit Teekräutern, bevor sie fortfuhr.

 „Es wäre vielleicht hilfreich wenn ich den Menschen selbst begutachten könnte.“

Der Feuerdrache runzelte die Stirn als er überlegte. Aus einem ihm unerklärlichen Grund sträubte sich etwas in ihm den Verletzten der Hexe zu zeigen. Überhaupt Jemanden in seine Nähe zu lassen schien ihm zu wiederstreben. Der rote Drache war zwar besitzergreifend doch nicht Menschen gegenüber, nicht mal seinen Freunden gegenüber ...  das einzige bei dem er sonst so besitzergreifend war ist sein Drachenschatz. Die ganze Situation verwirrte ihn.

„Danke Pidge das ist nicht nötig.“ Wimmelte er die Hexe schließlich ab.

Die Enttäuschung stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben aber er ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

Mit einem kurzen „Wir sehen uns.“ und seiner Beute in der Hand eilte der Drache von dannen.

Kaum hatte er das schützende Dickicht des Waldes erreicht verwandelte er sich zurück in seine Drachenform um schneller zurück zur Höhle zu gelangen.

 

~~~

 

Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und seinen Körper durchzog pochender Schmerz.

Alles schmerzte schrecklich.

Seine Schulter pochte und seine Seite stach.

Er musste in der Hölle gelandet sein.

Das letzte an das Lance sich erinnern konnte war der Kampf mit den Galra. Zufrieden erinnerte er sich das er sie geschlagen hatte, alle fünf. Doch so verwundet wie er den Kampf beendet hatte konnte das hier nur der Tod sein.

Aber sollte der Tod nicht das Ende der Schmerzen bedeuten?

Er konnte nur in der Hölle gelandet sein, warum sonst sollte er selbst im Tod noch durch seine Schmerzen gequält werden … womit hatte er das nur verdient?!

Er stöhnte vor Schmerz.

Konnte Schmerz wirklich auch im Tod noch so groß sein?

Irritiert öffnete Lance die Augen.

Das helle Licht der Umgebung blendete ihn und er musste ein paar Mal blinzeln bis er erkennen konnte dass er sich in einem höhlenähnlichen Raum mit Steinwänden befand. An den Wänden hingen mehrere Fackeln die den Raum in helles, warmes Licht tauchten und er selbst lag auf einem Haufen Tierfellen, ansonsten war der Raum karg. Er selbst war ebenfalls mit einem der Felle zugedeckt und darunter musste er zugeben, war es herrlich warm.

Mit großer Anstrengung schaffte der Wasserdrache es schließlich seinen Arm soweit zu heben das er das Fell das ihn bedeckte zur Seite schieben konnte.

Er erschrak. Unter dem Fell war er splitterfasernackt.

Seine blutgetränkten Klamotten waren verschwunden und selbst an seinem Körper klebte kein Blut mehr. Seine Wunden waren sicher verbunden.

Irritiert sah Lance an sich herunter.

Das Ganze war doch etwas zu seltsam um die Hölle zu sein, oder?

Vielleicht ein Fiebertraum und er lag noch im Sterben?

Nein … dazu waren die Schmerzen die ihn quälten zu real.

Bei jeder auch noch so kleinen Bewegung entwich ihm ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.

Erneut dachte er zurück an den Kampf.

Als er aufgesehen hatte stand dort eine Gestalt. Er erinnerte sich an violette Amnethystenaugen die tiefgründig funkelten, an rote Schuppen und eine schwarze Mähne. Er erinnerte sich an einen riesigen roten Drachen.

Ihm schauderte.

Hatte er einen Totengott gesehen oder war das Ganze am Ende doch real gewesen?

Nein das konnte nicht wirklich geschehen sein. Es war ein großer roter Drache gewesen.

Rot – das bedeutete ein Feuerdrache und Jeder wusste dass die Galra Feuerdrachen waren und jene Galra die keine Drachenform hatten stammten dennoch von ihnen ab. Doch wenn er an den Feuerdrachen zurück dachte konnte er keine Feindseligkeit spüren, eher hatte er sich mit ihm verbunden gefühlt.

Erneut lies Lance seinen Blick wandern und bemerkte im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung.

„Oh, Schön du bist aufgewacht.“ Sagte eine tiefe Stimme.

„Ich dachte schon ich müsste ein Loch ausheben.“ Fügte die Stimme sarkastisch hinzu.

Lance runzelte die Stirn. Wer um alles in der Welt war das, was war das?

 _‚Loch ausheben? …‘_ dachte er bei sich. _‚Ah, ein Grab meint er. Ich wäre also fast gestorben?‘_

Nur Sekunden später dämmerte es Lance.

„Moment, das heißt ich lebe noch!“ dachte der Wasserdrache laut.

Die Stimme lachte.

„Gerade so. Aber du lebst.“

Er wollte sich aufrichten und nach der Stimme sehen. Er musste wissen zu wem sie gehörte. Doch kaum begann er seine Bemühungen zischte die Stimme ihn warnend an.

„Vorsicht! Wenn du dich zu sehr bewegst werden sich die Nähte wieder öffnen. Bleib liegen!“

„Dann komm hier rüber, damit ich dich sehen kann!“ Schmollte Lance.

Zu seinem Erstaunen hörte er darauf Krallen die mit schweren Schritten über den Boden kratzten, begleitet von einem schleifenden Geräusch, als würde etwas Großes, Schweres über den Boden gezogen. Kurz darauf tauchte ein riesiges beschupptes Etwas in seinem Sichtfeld auf.

Seine Augen wurden groß.

Kein Etwas, ein Drache, ein riesiger roter Drache … nein! Der riesige rote Drache den er gesehen hatte bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Der Wasserdrache musterte den Feuerdrachen.

Der Rote sah majestätisch aus wie er dort im Licht der Fackeln stand: große rotglänzende Schuppen, eine lange pechschwarze Mähne die sich von seinem Kopf bis hin zu seiner Schwanzspitze zog, die Spitze seines Schwanzes zierte eine gefährlich aussehende schwarze Spitze, auf seinem Kopf thronten zwei große nach hinten gedrehte schwarze Hörner und sein Maul war ebenfalls von scharfen Reiszähnen geziert. Doch das was Lances Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog waren seine Augen die in einem klaren dunklen Violett leuchteten, als könnten sie durch ihn sehen bis tief in seine Seele.  Gebannt sah er das große Wesen an. Das war also der Feind, ein echter Feuerdrache. Es war das erste Mal das Lance einen echten Galra Drachen sah.

„Wer bist du?“ fragte er neugierig. Lance musste herausfinden warum ausgerechnet ein Feuerdrache ihn  gerettet hatte wenn er doch offensichtlich Galra niedergemetzelt hatte, das Volk des Feuerdrachen.

 

~~~

 

Der Feuerdrache sah zu dem Verletzten herunter.

Er hätte nicht gedacht dass der Mensch so schnell wieder zu Bewusstsein gelangen würde. Er war nur ein paar Stunden weg gewesen um die Heilpflanzen im Dorf zu besorgen. Dieser Mensch musste einen unglaublichen Lebenswillen haben und stark dazu sein.

Der Mensch schien auch nicht die geringste Spur von Angst zu haben, oder zumindest zeigte er sie nicht.

Der Rote schnupperte.

Er roch auch keine Angst – erstaunlich.

Dieser verletzte Krieger wurde immer interessanter, er lag hier mehr tot als lebendig in der Höhle eines Drachen und hatte den Nerv ihn herum zu kommandieren und seinen Namen zu verlangen.

Amüsant, wirklich amüsant.

So ein Mensch war ihm noch nie begegnet. Er war es gewohnt dass sie um ihr Leben bettelten, vor Angst erstarrten oder versuchten zu fliehen. Aber diese Gelassenheit in seiner Gegenwart, das war neu.

„Sie nennen mich den Roten.“ Antwortete er schließlich.

Der Mensch sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Ich kann sehen warum … aber das hab ich nicht gefragt. Wie ist dein Name?“

So der Mensch dachte also er wäre witzig.

„Der Rote reicht vollkommen. Alle hier in der Umgebung zittern wenn sie auch nur diesen Namen hören und zu Recht, keiner traut sich in die Nähe meines Waldes. Das hier ist die Todeszone und du fragst mich nach meinem Namen Menschlein…“

Er schnaubte. Der Mensch wollte sich also mit ihm anlegen.

Ernsthaft.

Ihm.

Einem Feuerdrachen.

Entweder war der Krieger unglaublich tapfer oder unglaublich dumm …. Oder etwas von beidem.

Der Drache stutze, die Augen des Mannes sahen ihn immer noch herausfordernd funkelnd an.

Ok, es konnte nicht schaden ihm seinen Namen zu verraten.

„Mein Name ist Keith.“ Verriet ihm Keith der Feuerdrache schließlich.

„Benutze den Namen nicht leichtsinnig. Sie haben mir nicht umsonst den Titel der Rote gegeben. Du solltest mich fürchten, so wie die anderen Menschen auch. Ich habe viele Dörfer dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und Menschen unter meinen Klauen zermalmt.“ Fügte er bedrohlich klingend hinzu.

Warum nur irritierte ihn dieser Mensch so.

„Warum hast du mich dann nicht einfach gefressen, oh grausamer Drache. Oder zumindest einfach an Ort und Stelle verbluten lassen?“ fragte ihn der junge Mann grinsend.

Darauf wusste Keith keine Antwort, er wusste es schließlich selbst nicht.

Schnell lenkte er vom Thema ab.

„Und mit wem hab ich es zu tun furchtloser Krieger, wenn ich das erfahren darf?“ fragte er zynisch.

 

~~~

 _‚Keith, der Rote…‘_ dachte Lance bei sich.

Diese riesige Bestie wollte dass Lance sich vor ihm fürchtete, das spürte er, aber mehr als alles andere irritierte er Lance.

Warum hatte ihn der Drache gerettet?

Der Feuerdrache hatte sogar einen Titel. Insgeheime war der Wasserdrache neidisch auf den Titel des anderen Drachens. Drachentitel waren etwas was man sich verdienen musste, Bezeichnungen die einem verliehen wurden und meist nur älteren Drachen zuteilwurden, aber der Drache vor ihm sah nicht so viel älter aus als Lance. Außer Feuerdrachen alterten anders als Wasserdrachen, aber davon hatte er noch nie gehört.

Zum Glück war er in seiner Menschengestalt dachte sich Lance. Wer wusste schon ob der Feuerdrache ihm geholfen hätte wenn er ihn als Wasserdrachen erkannt hätte.

Moment, oder hatte er ihn als solchen erkannt und er war sein Gefangener? War er etwa hinter seiner Magie her?

Er musste vorsichtig sein. Im Gespräch mit dem anderen Drachen bleiben und herausfinden wie viel er wusste.

So neckte er ihn weiter.

„Klar kannst du das erfahren, das ist doch das mindeste was ich tun kann nachdem du mich nackt gesehen hast.“

Er zwinkerte dem Roten neckisch zu.

„Ich heiße Lance.“

Er ließ seinen Nachnamen weg. Das war sicherer falls sich der Feuerdrache mit den Clans der Wasserdrachen auskannte und schließlich hatte er ihm auch nur einen Vornamen gegeben.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Keith. Oh und danke dass du mich wieder zusammen geflickt hast.“

 

~~~

 

_Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen …_

Dieser Mensch, Lance war unglaublich.

Wer sagte so etwas zu einem Drachen?

Und hatte er vorher mit ihm geflirtet?

Keith war zutiefst verwirrt.

„Was führt dich hierher Lance, in meinen Wald?“

Fragte er um sich von seinen Gedanken zu befreien.

„Ich bin vor den Galra geflohen und wollte mich im Wald verstecken.“

Der Mensch senkte den Blick. Dabei fielen ihm weiche braune Locken ins Gesicht.

„Wie du bestimmt bemerkt hast hat das nicht funktioniert…“

Das Lachen das folgte klang erstickt.

„Ich bin erstaunt dass du fünf Galra alleine besiegt hast.“ Gab Keith ehrlich zu.

„Doch so wie du mit deiner Klinge umgehst musst du ein erfahrener Kämpfer sein … auch wenn ich bemerkt habe, dass deine Haltung durchaus verbesserungswürdig ist.“

„Ach ja, so Mr.Meine-Haltung-Ist-Viel-Besser nur damit du bescheid weißt ich bin der beste Kämpfer in meiner Heimat!“ antwortete ihm den Mensch prompt trotzig.

Legte Lance sich ernsthaft mit ihm einem Drachen an?!

Er lachte tief und schallend. So dass es die Höhle erfüllte.

 

~~~

 

Der Feuerdrache hatte ein schönes Lachen.

Es vibrierte wohlig in Lances ganzem Körper wieder. Aber war es wirklich eine gute Idee sich mit einem Feuerdrachen anzulegen. Genauer gesagt einem Drachen einer anderen Art. Einem Galra. Schließlich waren sie verfeindet und wie der Rote es schon selbst gesagt hatte – er war gefährlich.

„Kein Grund mich gleich anzugreifen.“

Sagte der Rote.

„Ich könnte dir sogar helfen deine Haltung zu verbessern…“ bot er an.

Lance Kopf fuhr wieder zu dem Drachen herum und er starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du würdest mich trainieren?“

Er musste sich verhört haben.

Erst rettete ihn der Feuerdrache und dann bot er ihm an ihn im Schwertkampf zu unterweißen.

Was zum Geier!

„K..Klar, ich meine wenn du möchtest…“ kam die verlegene Antwort des Drachen.

Was zum Geier!!

Hatte die Bestie da grade gestottert, war er verlegen?

Warum?

Lance sah aus wie ein schwacher Mensch, Lance war verletzt und er hatte dem Drachen keinen Gefallen getan oder Ähnliches.

Das Ganze war verwirrend, wirklich sehr verwirrend.

„Sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann…“ murmelte Lance.

Es entstand eine peinliche Stille.

„Dein Titel ist ziemlich cool, der Rote… gefällt mir ich wünschte ich hätte auch einen Titel … haha … aber naja das ist nur für Drachen ich weiß und man muss ihn sich verdienen … du siehst ziemlich jung aus für einen Titel …“

Der Alteaner babbelte vor sich hin im Versuch die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er biss sich auf die Zunge, er musste mit dem Quatsch aufhören sonst würde er sich noch verraten.

„Danke.“ Kam die erstaunte Antwort des Roten.

„Ich hätte mir etwas Besseres gewünscht wie ‚dunkler Donnergroll‘.“

Lance kicherte über den Namen.

„Woher weißt du dass ich jung bin? Die meisten Menschen können das Alter eines Drachen nicht einschätzen.“ fragte Keith ihn schließlich neugierig.

„Ach das war nur so eine Vermutung“ wehrte Lance ab. Mist, er musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein.

„Du hast recht ich bin erst 121, ziemlich jung für einen Drachen.“

Oh, Lance selbst war 119, fast im gleichen Alter wie Keith. Umso neidischer war Lance auf seinen Drachentitel.

Er würde sich sicher nicht beschweren wenn ihn die Leute den Blauen nannten und zu ihm aufsahen, aber von einem eigenen Titel war er weit entfernt.

Lance runzelte die Stirn.

Es lag ihm immer noch eine Frage auf dem Herzen die der Feuerdrache ihm noch nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Keith, warum bin ich nicht tot?“

Keith sah ihn an. Tumult in seinen Augen, sie spiegelten so viele Emotionen wieder, als würde der Drache mit sich selbst ringen.

„Weil ich dich gerettet habe?“ versuchte der Drache es vorsichtig.

„Ja, aber warum hast du mich gerettet?“

Der Drache schluckte merklich.

„Du… du hast mich fasziniert.“ Gab er schließlich zu.

„Du bist alleine gegen fünf Galrasoldaten angekommen, ohne zu verzweifeln und deine Augen waren so voller Entschlossenheit. Du warst so unglaublich tapfer. So etwas habe ich noch nie davor gesehen.“

Der Drache sah Lance nun direkt an.

„Und du hast keine Angst vor mir nicht einmal ein bisschen, auch das hab ich noch nie erlebt. Lance, du bist wirklich besonders.“

Der Wasserdrache wurde rot. Keith hatte ihm ernsthaft Komplimente gemacht. So sah ihn der andere Drache also. Erstaunlich.

Lance konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen das er selbst ein Drache war und deshalb bestimmt keine Angst vor ihm haben würde, doch dann wäre seine Tarnung dahin.

Zu einem Kampf mit dem Feuerdrachen konnte er es in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht kommen lassen, er hätte keine Chance. So verletzt wie er war konnte er sich nicht einmal zurück in seine Drachengestalt verwandeln. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als Keith in dem Glauben zu lassen er sein ein einfacher Mensch.

 

~~~

 

Verlegen durch sein Geständnis versuchte Keith das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung zu lenken.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus Lance. Warte noch einen Moment ich bringe dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen und dann solltest du wieder schlafen.“

Darauf nickte der Mensch ihm nur erschöpft zu.

Keith verlies sein Schlafgemach und begab sich in die Küche um den schmerzlindernden Tee den er von Pidge bekommen hatte zuzubereiten.

In was war er hier nur geraten?

Was er zu Lance gesagt hatte stimmte tatsächlich – er war fasziniert von dem Mensch.

Er war stark und dennoch grazil und er bot Keith Parole.

Kaum jemand der ihn kannte gab ihm Wiederworte. Kaum jemand traute sich das. Kaum jemand neckte ihn so wie es der schöne Krieger getan hatte.

Mit dem fertigen Tee begab er sich zurück zu Lance und flößte ihm das Getränk ein.

Der Verletzte verzog angewidert das Gesicht doch trank die ganze Tasse ohne zu murren.

Kurz darauf fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Erst jetzt viel Keith die Stille auf.

Keith gestand sich selber ein dass er seit langem kein so ausgiebiges Gespräch mehr geführt hatte. Erst recht kein Gespräch das ihm nicht auf die Nerven gegangen war. Im Gegenteil sogar, er hatte es genossen.

Der quirlige Mensch hatte seine Höhle mit Leben gefüllt und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit hatte der Feuerdrache Freude an der Gesellschaft eines anderen Wesens gefunden.


	4. Die Hexe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance bekommt Fieber und Keith bleibt nichts Anderes übrig als Pidge um Hilfe zu bitten.

Der rote Drache schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch.

Irritiert stellte er fest das er auf dem kalten Steinboden seines Schlafgemaches genächtigt hatte und nicht wie sonst umgeben von den warmen Fellen seines Nestes.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich erinnerte.

_‚Der furchtlose Krieger … Lance…‘_

Er hob seinen massiven Drachenkopf und wandte sich dem schlafenden Menschen zu.

Sofort wurde ihm klar was ihn  aus seinem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Ein qualvolles Stöhnen zerriss erneut die Stille der Höhle und Lance wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Wenn er so weiter machte würden sich seine Wunden wieder öffnen.

Keith musste ihn aufwecken.

Entschlossen stupste der Drache den Menschen mit seiner Schnauze an.

Erneut verlies ein qualvoller Laut den Menschen, doch er erwachte nicht.

Der Drache spürte die Hitze die der Körper des Verwundeten ausstrahlte und auch wenn er nicht viel mit Menschen am Hut hatte wusste er dennoch dass sie normalerweise keine solch hohe Körpertemperatur hatten.

Ihm wurde bang. Hatte Lance etwa Fieber? Erneut prüfte er die Temperatur. Ja, es konnte nicht anders sein.

Weder die Tinktur noch der Tee konnten ihm in dieser Situation helfen.

Keith fühlte sich hilflos. Er war einfach nicht dazu gemacht sich um andere Wesen zu kümmern. Er war immer alleine und er war gerne alleine. Er hätte wissen sollen das der schöne Mensch nur Ärger bedeuten konnte und doch … trotz besserem Wissens hatte er ihn in seine Höhle gebracht.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht. Er wollte sich einreden dass er den Menschen nur gesundpflegen und dann bei der nächsten Siedlung abliefern würde. Er wollte sich einreden dass er den Menschen nur pflegte weil er sich so eindrucksvoll gegen die Galra gewehrt hatte. Die Galra die er selbst hasste. Der Drache wusste es besser, er wusste dass der Mensch – Lance nur geradezu so nach Komplikationen roch. Er hasste Komplizierte Dinge und er liebte seinen Frieden, seine Ruhe – sehr sogar.  Ein Blick in die blauen Augen des Kriegers hatte ihn dazu gebracht ihn zu sich zu nehme, ihn zu retten und sich jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen wie er der fragilen Kreatur helfe konnte.

Das Ganze war der reinste Irrsinn.

Keith war sich dessen bewusst.

Er war ein Drache – Menschen konnten ihm egal sein.

Dennoch schaute er hilflos zu Lance der vor Fieber glühte. Er schien entkräftet und bestimmt würde er dem Fieber nicht lange standhalten können. Nach all dem Aufwand den Keith betrieben hatte um den Menschen am Leben zu halten konnte er jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben.

Der Drache knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Es wiederstrebte ihm.

Es war überhaupt nicht seine Art…

Doch alleine würde er hier nicht weiterkommen, er musste Pidge um Hilfe bitten.

Sie würde ihn ewig damit aufziehen.

Keith grollte.

Egal, es musste sein.

Hastig begab er sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.

 

~~~

 

Die Hexe sah ungläubig zu ihrer Tür.

Das zweite Mal diese Woche stand der Drache in ihrer Hütte.

Das der Rote sich freiwillig unter Menschen begab, selbst zu ihr, war äußerst ungewöhnlich.

Der Drache blieb für sich und sie sah ihn nur einmal im Monat wenn sie ihm Vorräte zu seiner Höhle brachte und selbst dann waren ihre Gespräche immer kurzangebunden.

Er schien unruhig. Eher zutiefst beunruhigt und sie fragte sich ob es wohl mit seinem Besuch von gestern zusammenhing.

War sein Anliegen etwa wieder der mysteriöse Mensch.

„Pidge …“

Er sah sie direkt an, seine Worte schienen ihm schwer zu fallen.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Ok, das war neu.

War das der Rote Drache? Ihr Freund Keith?

Keith würde sie niemals freiwillig um Hilfe bitten.

Irritiert sah sie zu dem Drachen der in Menschengestalt vor ihr stand. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war jämmerlich. Er sah aus als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und alles in ihm wiederstrebte dem was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Oho, der mächtige Drache fragt nach meiner Hilfe.“ Scherzte sie.

„Was bekomme ich wenn ich dir helfe Drache?“ fragte sie und wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen.

„Du hast einen Gefallen gut bei mir wenn du mir Hilfst Hexe.“

Keith gab erstaunlich schnell klein bei.

„Selbst wenn ich eine deiner Schuppen verlange?“ fragte sie ihn neugierig.

Pidge wollte schon lange eine Drachenschuppe für ihre Forschungen, doch Keith hatte sich bisher immer geweigert ihr eine seiner Schuppen zu überlassen. Drachenschuppen waren selten und wertvoll, was daran lag das um an die Schuppen eines Drachen zu kommen dieser entweder tot sein oder freiwillig seine Schuppen hergeben musste. Kein Drache gab freiwillig seine Schuppen ab, sie zu entfernen war ein schmerzhafter Prozess. Ja sie wuchsen nach, aber die Schmerzen glichen denen die ein Mensch erlitt wenn man ihm einen Zehennagel zog.

„Du sollst deine Schuppe haben … aber dafür hilfst du mir Lance zu heilen.“ Zischte er.

Die Hexe war erstaunt, selten hatte sie ihn mit einem solch entschlossenen Blick gesehen und er gab ihr tatsächlich freiwillig eine seiner Schuppen. Schnell packte sie einen Beutel mit den verschiedensten Kräutern und Tinkturen zusammen. Besser sie tat was der Drache wollte bevor er sich sein Angebot nochmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Startklar.“ Informierte sie ihren Freund kurz darauf.

„So … wer ist Lance?“

„Nur ein schwer verletzter Mensch der Hilfe braucht. Er war in einen Kampf gegen die Galra verwickelt. Direkt vor meiner Höhle.“

Sie sah Keith mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Du hilfst freiwillig einem Menschen? Einem Fremden?“

Was ging hier vor sich? War das hier ein Doppelgänger? Was war mit dem griesgrämigen Drachen geschehen?

Es kam keine Antwort.

Die beiden eilten stumm Richtung Wald und als Keith sich verwandelte und Pidge auf seinem Rücken reiten lies blieb ihr vollends die Sprache weg.

Niemals .. wirklich niemals hätte sie gedacht das er jemanden, egal wen und egal aus welchem Grund auf seinem Rücken reiten lassen würde.

Wer zum Geier war dieser Mensch?

 

 

 

Mit Drachenflügeln zu reisen war bedeutend schneller und wesentlich unbeschwerlicher als ihr normaler Weg zu Fuß zur Höhle.

Schon bald hatten sie das Versteck des Roten erreicht.

Keith geleitete Pidge zu seiner Schlafstätte.

Sie war noch nie so tief in seiner Höhle gewesen, doch das Nest aus Fellen kennzeichnete den Raum offensichtlich als das Schlafzimmer der Drachen.

Nicht gerade gemütlich.

Etwas zu karg für ihren Geschmack. Nunja, vielleicht war das für einen Drachen der Inbegriff von gemütlich. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete den Menschen der auf den Fellen lag.

Er sah nicht gut aus.

Schweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn, seine Haut glänzte fiebrig und die Wunde an seiner Schulter blutete durch den Verband.

Sie hörte den Drachen unruhig von einer Pranke auf die andere tapsen. Ein nerviges Geräusch und sie versuchte sich hier zu konzentrieren.

„Keith, wenn du nicht still stehen kannst solltest du gehen.“ fauchte sie den Drachen irritiert an.

„Kannst du ihm helfen?“ fragte der Drache besorgt.

„Hör zu Roter: ich tu mein Bestes also würdest du jetzt bitte den Raum verlassen. Ich muss mich konzentrieren.“

Daraufhin zog der Drache den Schwanz ein und trollte sich.

Pidge verschwendete keinen weiteren Gedanken daran dass sie gerade den Drachen aus seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer geschmissen hatte und widmete sich wieder ihrem Patienten.

Sie verabreichte ihm fiebersenkende Mittel und Kräuter die seinen Heilungsprozess beschleunigen würden, nähte und verband seine Schulter von neuem und rief schließlich nach dem Drachen.

Pidge schickte ihn ein Gewand für den nackten Mann zu besorge.

Keith schien die Einfühlsamkeit einer Bratpfanne zu haben, wie konnte er den Mensch hier nur nackt rumliegen lassen. Er würde sich noch unterkühlen.

 

~~~

 

Lance öffnete langsam die Augen.

Sein Körper fühlte sich immer noch schrecklich an.

„Oh, gut das du wach bist.“

Grüßte ihn eine unbekannte Stimme.

Definitiv nicht die Stimme des Drachen.

Seine Stimme war tiefer, diese hier klang heller, weiblicher.

Verwundert richtete er sich auf.

„Langsam, nicht so schnell. Du willst doch das deine Wunden geschlossen bleiben.“

Ermahnte ihn die Stimme.

Er entdeckte einen kleinen Mensch neben seinem Felllager.

Er musterte sie.

Es war schwer zu sagen, aber er schätzte sie war eine Frau, sie war von kleiner Statur, ihren Kopf zierte wuscheliges rehbraunes Haar das in alle Richtungen zu stehen schien, ihre Augen hatten die selbe Farbe und schauten ihn aufmerksam durch eine große, runde Brille an.

„Weißt du, dass du großes Glück hast?“ fragte ihn die Frau.

„Wieso?“ gab er verwirrt zurück. Glück? Dass er von einem Trupp Galra aufgespürt wurde? Das er halblebig in der Höhle eines Drachen festsaß?

„Ja, der Drache hat dich nicht gefressen. Es ist erstaunlich das du überhaupt noch lebst.“

Oh … naja, wenn man es so betrachtete hatte er wohl Glück.

„Ich bin Pidge Gunderson.“ Stellte sie sich vor.

„Der Drache hat mich gebeten nach deinen Wunden zu sehen, du hattest Fieber.“

Der Drache hatte einen Menschen gebeten nach ihm zu sehen? Seltsam. War es für Feuerdrachen normal sich mit Menschen zu umgeben? Für Wasserdrachen war es jedenfalls ungewöhnlich.

Er musterte die Frau eindringlich. Sah sich die Tiegel an die um sie verstreut standen und die Büschel mit verschiedensten Kräutern. Sie war eine Heilerin.

Gunderson …

Dieser Name klang vertraut, als hätte er ihn schon einmal gehört…

 _‚Gunderson, woher kommt mir der Name so bekannt vor? ‘_ grübelte er und dann viel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Pidge du bist nicht zufällig mit dem Holt Clan verwandt?“

„Woher weißt du das?“ zischte sie ihn an. Feindselig sah die kleine Frau zu ihm.

Perplex sah er zu ihr.

„Ich weiß das Gunderson ein alias ist das der Holt Clan früher oft benutzt hat um unter den Menschen nicht auf zu fallen…“ antwortete er ihr wahrheitsgemäß.

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Wer bist du?“

„Lance …“ antwortete er ihr.

„Lance und weiter? Warum weiß ein Mensch wie du um den Holt Clan?“

Lance erschauderte.

Mist.

Er hatte sich verplappert.

Sie hatte Recht, die Menschen sollten solches Wissen nicht haben. Generell sollte kaum einer dieses Wissen haben. Doch sein Clan die McClains waren die Hüter des Wissens. Sie wachten über die uralte Bibliothek der Wasserdrachen und ihre Gelehrten wussten um viele Geheimnisse der Welt. Auch Lance hatte als kleiner Drachensprössling alles über die Verschiedenen Rassen gelernt. In früheren Zeiten hatte es nicht nur Feuer und Wasserdrachen, sondern viele Drachenrassen gegeben. Eine der mächtigeren waren die Erddrachen gewesen, eng mit der Erde und der Natur verbunden hatten sie ein Händchen für Kräuter und Pflanzen. Sie konnten damit heilen oder zerstören. Von ihnen stammten die Rezepturen mächtiger Heiltränke und verhängnisvoller Gifte. Pidge, die Heilerin stammte offensichtlich von einer Linie der Erddrachen ab und die letzte bekannte Linie waren die Holts. Zwar gab es keine Erddrachen mehr doch ihre Nachfahren waren immer noch eng mit der Natur verbunden.

„Ich kann dir meinen vollen Namen nicht verraten…“ gestand Lance.

„Doch ich bin kein Feind der Erddrachenabkömmlinge. Die Existenz des Holt Clans ist ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis meiner Familie. Ich verspreche dir ich werde es niemandem verraten Heilerin.“

Er hoffte dass sie merkte dass er es ehrlich meinte.

Nachdem die Heilerin ihn minutenlang eindringlich angestarrt hatte seufzte sie schließlich ergeben.

„Ok Lance, ich glaube dir.“

Erleichtert atmete Lance durch. Ihm war bewusst dass er in Zukunft in ihrer Gegenwart sehr vorsichtig sein musste. Diese Frau war schlau.

„Es ist schmeichelhaft Heilerin genannt zu werden…“ meinte Pidge.

„Aber das ist doch genau das was ihr seid?“

„Die Menschen neigen dazu mich Hexe zu nennen. Vielleicht weil sie nicht verstehen was ich tue.“

Lance brodelte innerlich. Die Menschen schimpften eine ehrwürdige Heilerin eine Hexe?! Das war äußerst respektlos.

„Welche Idioten nennen eine ehrwürdige, von den Erddrachen abstammende eine Hexe?! Dein Volk hatte schon immer die größte Verbundenheit zur Natur … keiner sonst versteht sich so gut darauf Heiltinkturen und Gifte herzustellen wie eure Rasse … Euch eine Hexe zu nennen…“

Lance schnaubte.

„… das ist einfach nur respektlos!“

Das machte ihn einfach nur wütend.

Voller Rage schimpfte der Wasserdrache vor sich hin bis ein glockenhelles Lachen ihn unterbrach.

Pidge hatte Tränen vom Lachen in den Augen.

„Danke … es ist ok Lance, ich hab mich daran gewöhnt.“

Peinlich berührt sah Lance zur Seite. Oh man, oh man – er hatte sich total in Rage geredet.

„Meinst du du kannst aufstehen?“ fragte ihn die Heilerin nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Er nickte.

Vorsichtig begann er sich auf zu richten und seine Beine auf dem Höhlenboden ab zu stellen.

Kaum stand er musste er sich auch schon an Pidge abstützen.

Ihm war schlecht und schwindelig zu gleich.

Zittrig nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und wartete dass sein Körper sich beruhigte.

Pidge legte ein einfaches Gewand um Lances nackte Schultern.

Er sah sie dankbar an und zog das Gewand enger um seine Schultern.

Es war weich und spendete sofort wärme.

Wohlig seufzte er.

Woher der Drache wohl solch ein bequemes Gewand hatte, er selbst brauchte es schließlich nicht.

Die kleine Heilerin stützte ihn und geleitete ihn in einen anderen Raum der Höhle.

Dieser Raum diente offensichtlich als Küche.

Über einem prasselnden Feuer hing ein gusseiserner Kessel in dem etwas Wohlriechendes köchelte und in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein riesiger rustikaler Eichentisch umgeben von ebenso rustikalen Stühlen.

Lance ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken.

Pidge schöpfte eine üppige Portion der wohlriechenden Suppe in eine Schale und reichte sie Lance mit einem Stück Brot.

„Hier, iss. Es wird dich stärken.“

„Danke…“ murmelte er und wiederholte „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast.“

„Ich hab dir nur geholfen weil der Drache mich darum gebeten hat.“ Stellte Pidge schnell klar.

„Trotzdem danke.“

Er stand tief in der Schuld des Feuerdrachen.

Lance nahm einen Löffel von der Suppe.

Sie schmeckte herrlich.

Wie sollte er je die Schuld dem Feuerdrachen gegenüber begleichen. Auch wenn sie verfeindet waren, auch wenn er zu den Galra gehörte hatte er dennoch Lances Leben gerettet und sogar dafür gesorgt das sich die Heilerin um ihn kümmerte. Er wusste nicht womit er das verdient hatte und ihm wurde bange bei dem Gedanken was der Feuerdrache wohl als Gegenleistung verlangen würde.

Immer wieder ging ihm die Befürchtung durch den Kopf dass der andere Drache bereits wusste dass es sich bei ihm um einen Wasserdrachen handelte, nicht um einen Menschen.

 

 

 

Er bemerkte das Pidge ihn seit einer Weile anstarrte.

„Was ist?“ fragte er sie.

„Mich interessiert warum dir der Rote geholfen hat?“ gestand sie.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren … ich kann dir die Frage nicht beantworten, ich weiß nur das er mich anscheinend faszinierend findet. Vielleicht braucht er ein Haustier.“ Spöttelte Lance.

„Nein …“ lachte Pidge „Keith ist ein Einzelgänger. Er liebt seine Ruhe und dennoch hat er dir geholfen … das ist sehr interessant.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

„Pidge was denkst du wie lange es braucht bis meine Wunden verheilt sind?“

„Ein paar Wochen schätze ich. Hast du es eilig?“ gab die Heilerin Auskunft.

„Ja, bevor ich hierher geraten bin war ich auf der Suche nach einer Freundin. Sie wurde von den Galra entführt. Ich muss sie so schnell es geht befreien.“ Gab er Auskunft ohne auf Details einzugehen.

„Oh … eine Freundin oder etwa eine Geliebte?“ neckte ihn Pidge.

„Wa.. was? Nein, nein eine Freundin!“

Die Vorstellung er und Allura wären ein Paar war äußerst abwegig für Lance. Er kannte sie seit Kindesbeinen an und sie gehörte quasi zu seiner Familie. Nie hatte er etwas anderes als eine gute Freundin, sogar eher eine Schwester in ihr gesehen.

Allura.

Er musste sich sobald es seine Kräfte zuließen wieder auf den Weg machen.

Doch vorerst war er an die Höhle des Drachen gebunden.

„Iss noch etwas von der Suppe, ich habe sie mit Heilkräutern versetzt.“ Schmunzelte Pidge.

Als Lance gesättigt war verlies Pidge die Höhle und machte sich auf den Rückweg ins Dorf.

 

 

 

Lance saß noch eine Weile in der Küche eher er genug Kräfte gesammelt hatte um sich auf den Rückweg ins Schlafgemach zu machen.

Er war immer noch schwach und nachdem er gut gegessen hatte auch schläfrig.

Schon nach ein paar Schritten gaben seine Beine nach und er sank zu Boden.

„Keith!“ rief er.

Ihm war bewusst das die Heilerin gegangen war und die einzige Hilfe die im blieb war der rote Drache. Es wiederstrebte ihm ihn um Hilfe zu bitten, schließlich hatte er schon mehr als genug für ihn getan und Lance stand bereits tief in seiner Schuld.

„Keith … Roter?“ wiederholte er bereits leicht verzweifelt.

Der Boden der Höhle war eisig und die Kälte begann bereits seine Beine hochzukriechen.

Er hörte schlurfende Geräusche in der Ferne und bald darauf kam die Gestalt des Drachen in Sichtweite.

„Bin ja schon da. Was ist?“ fragte der große Drache leicht genervt.

Lance sah schaudernd zu der großen Gestallt auf. Er war sich selber nicht ganz sicher ob er nun von der Kälte des Bodens oder vom Anblick des Drachen schauderte. Er sah wahrhaftig eindrucksvoll und gefährlich aus wie er dort stand.

„Meine Beine tragen mich nicht, ich brauch deine Hilfe.“ Sagte Lance bestimmend.

Der Feuerdrache hob den Wächter daraufhin vorsichtig mit seiner Klaue von Boden.

Lance stockte der Atem. Er lag in der Hand des Drachen umgeben von seinen messerscharfen Krallen.

„Warum tust du das? Es reicht wenn du mich stützt?“ beschwerte sich Lance.

„So geht es schneller, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Das letzte Mal hast du dich schließlich auch nicht beschwert.“

 _‚Das letzte Mal?‘_ dachte Lance verwirrt bevor er sich einen Reim auf die Worte des Drachen machen konnte.

„Das letzte Mal war ich bewusstlos. Das ist nicht Dasselbe!“ Wehrte sich Lance empört.

„Egal, es ist schneller so.“ wiederholte der Drache.

„Ich bin stark genug selber zu laufen wenn du mich stützt.“ beharrte Lance.

„Was auch immer …“ erwiderte der Drache inzwischen leicht genervt.

Bevor Lance zu einer weiteren Erwiderung ansetzten konnte legte der Drache ihn auf dem Lager ab und deckte ihn mit einem Fell zu.

„Halt die Klappe und Schlaf.“ Befahl er.

Und obwohl der Wasserdrache protestieren wollte übermannte ihn seine Erschöpfung. Eingelullt von der Wärme der Felle schlief er ein.

Dieses Mal war es ein ruhiger und erholsamer Schlaf.


	5. Die Träume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hat Fieberträume ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es ist Zeit für eine Prise Kitsch.

Lance träumte.

Er träumte von einem Mann. Einem halbnackten Mann mit muskelbepacktem Oberkörper, Elfenbeinfarbener Haut und seidig schwarzem Haar, das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte. Die Augen des Mannes leuchteten in einem kräftigen violett und kamen dem Wasserdrachen seltsam bekannt vor, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte woher, denn der Mann war ihm vollkommen unbekannt. Zugegebenermaßen ein sehr reizvoller unbekannter aber dennoch unbekannt.

Etwas zu reizvoll denn der Wächter fühlte sich auf seltsame Weiße zu dem mysteriösen Mann hingezogen.

Vielleicht spielte sein Gehirn ihm einen Streich. Noch nie hatte er sich so zu einem anderen Wesen hingezogen gefühlt und noch nie hatte er dieses Verlangen gespürt.

Ja, natürlich war Lance ein Drache in der Pubertät.

Ja, Lance flirtete mit den meisten Wesen, er fand Spaß daran.

Aber … seine Großmutter hatte ihm schon von klein auf die Geschichten von wahren Seelenverwandet erzählt.

Solche Seelenverwandten wie es auch seine Großeltern und seine Eltern waren.

Lance hatte seinen Seelenverwandten nicht unter den Wasserdrachen gefunden. Als er das herausgefunden hatte war er am Boden zerstört gewesen, denn er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als seinen Seelenverwandten endlich zu treffen und mit ihr oder ihm glücklich alt zu werden.

Vielleicht machte er sich falsche Hoffnungen.

Natürlich hätte er sich in einer Beziehung versuchen können.

Doch er war fest überzeugt – entweder würde er seinen Seelenverwandten finden oder alleine altern.

Und dennoch hatte er dieses Verlangen, dieses nie dagewesene Verlangen.

Der Mann stand einfach nur vor ihm und starrte ihn aus seinen wundervollen Augen versunken an. Länger konnte er dem Drang den andren zu berühren nicht mehr standhalten und so streckte Lance seine Hand nach der seidig schimmernden Haut aus. Als er den anderen berührte fühlte er geschmeidige glatte Haut unter seinen Fingern. Fasziniert sah er von seinen Fingerspitzen in das Gesicht des Mannes und sah ihn sanft lächeln.

„Komm zu mir…“ forderte der Fremde und öffnete seine Arme einladend für Lance.

Mehr brauchte es nicht.

Der Wasserdrache konnte nicht anders als der Forderung nachzukommen.

Vorsichtig schmiegte er sich an den Körper vor ihm und schlang seine Arme um ihn.

Mit einem wohligen Seufzer ließ er den Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Anderen sinken und begann mit den Händen zärtlich seinen Rücken zu erkunden.

Die Haut dort fühlte sich ebenfalls glatt und geschmeidig an …

Moment…

Fast zu glatt, eher wie Marmor – nur wärmer, nicht wie weiche Haut.

 

 

Ein weißes Licht breitete sich um Lance aus und er begann aufzuwachen.

Er hielt etwas angenehm warmes Glattes umschlungen.

Im Halbschlaf schmiegte er sich an die glatte Oberfläche des Etwas, ehe er langsam zu sich kam.

Lance blinzelte.

Das Etwas war rot … und Schuppig.

Ein erschrecktes Quietschen entfuhr ihm. Er hatte sich tatsächlich an den Schwanz des Drachen angekuschelt.

Leicht panisch sah er zu dem großen Roten hinüber.

Puh.

Zu seinem Glück schlief der Drache noch neben dem Nest aus Fellen.

 

~~~

 

Keith träumte.

Unerschrockenheit, Kraft, Schönheit … und er war wahrlich schön karamellbraune Haut,  weiche braune Locken die sein scharf geschnittenes Gesicht umrahmten und die unglaublichsten blau-leuchtenden Augen die er je gesehen hatte. So stand Lance vor ihm.

Traum-Lance musterte ihn interessiert.

Der Feuerdrache erinnerte sich wie er auf ihn reagiert hatten, auf seine nackte Haut, auf seine Augen, selbst in dem blutbesudelten Zustand in dem er ihn in seine Höhle getragen hatte war Lance atemberaubend gewesen. Etwas in ihm trieb ihn dazu ihn zu sich zu nehmen … ihn zu besitzen. Er wollte diesen Menschen für sich. Diese Gedanken waren mehr als ungewöhnlich für ihn, doch er hatte angefangen von Lance zu träumen von seinem großen, schlanken und doch muskulösen Körper. Wunderschön und doch tödlich. Von seinen glitzernden Azurblauen Augen, die soweit schienen wie der Ozean jenseits seines Waldes. Sein spitzbübisches Grinsen und wie er ihn immer wieder herausforderte. Der Krieger wollte seine Gedanken überhaupt nichtmehr verlassen. Er beanspruchte Keiths ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Er faszinierte ihn und zog ihn in seinen Bann.

Lance war so klein und zerbrechlich.

Innerlich musste Keith bei dem Gedanken lachen … ok aus der Sicht eines Menschen wäre das wohl nicht der Fall gewesen aber aus der Sicht eines Drachen war er definitiv winzig.

Auch wenn er selbst in seiner Menschenform nur ein klein wenig größer war als Lance.

Wohl ebenso wie sein Traumabbild gerade vor ihm stand.

Lance streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach ihm aus und berührte sanft mit den Fingerspitzen seine Brust. Wohlig schloss Keith die Augen und genoss die Berührung ehe er sie wieder öffnete und direkt in blaue Augen blickte.

Sein Atem stockte und sein Blick war gefangen.

Die Hand war auf der Brust des Feuerdrachen verharrt und er wünschte sich nichts Sehnlicher als mehr Berührungen zu kosten.

Fordernd sah er Lance an und sprach seine Gedanken laut aus.

„Komm zu mir…“

Wie aus seiner Starre befreit kam Lance seiner Aufforderung nach und er konnte ihn endlich in seine Arme schließen.

Der Kopf des Kriegers fand seinen Platz in der Halsbeuge des Feuerdrachen.

Keith konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie richtig sich das anfühlte.

Wie richtig es sich anfühlte dem Anderen so nahe zu sein.

Wie richtig sich die sanft streichelnden Hände auf seinem Rücken anfühlten.

Lance Quietschte erschreckt.

Keith sah den anderen irritiert an.

Womit hatte er Lance erschreckt?

 

~~~

 

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Lance zwischen wachen und Fieberträumen.

Jedes Mal wenn er die Augen schloss träumte er von dem schönen Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren und strahlenden Amnethystenaugen.

In den Träumen kümmerte der Mann sich um ihn.

Er saß an seinem Krankenlager.

Versorgte seine Wunden.

Wischte ihm den Fieberschweiß aus der Stirn.

Und versicherte ihm wieder und wieder dass er Leben würde, wenn er nur durchhielt.

Also hielt Lance durch.

In seinem neusten Traum beugte sich der Unbekannte, der ihm inzwischen so vertraut war, zu ihm hinab und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Der Wächter wünschte sich das sich Küsse im wirklichen Leben genauso anfühlten. Weich und zart und federleicht. Der Kuss ließ seinen ganzen Körper wohlig kribbelnd zurück.

Immer wenn er aufwachte war der mysteriöse Fremde verschwunden und nur Sehnsucht blieb in Lance zurück. Er wünschte sich so sehr das es den anderen Mann in der Realität gab. Dass er ihm tatsächlich begegnen konnte.

Doch auch wenn das Fieber ihn quälte, der Gedanke dass er in der Höhle des Roten festsaß und seine Suche nach Allura pausierte quälte ihn um ein Vielfaches mehr.

Er hatte seinem Clan versprochen sie zu befreien.

Er hatte es sich versprochen.

Es war seine Aufgabe.

Lance kam sich so nutzlos vor … so schrecklich nutzlos.

Wie er sich hier Träumereien hingab anstatt seine Flucht aus der Höhle zu planen.

 

 

Erneut driftete Lance in einen unruhigen Schlaf ab.

Er träumte wieder.

Der vertraute Unbekannte saß an seinem Felllager und strich ihm sanft durchs Haar.

Seine starke Hand war angenehm kühl auf seiner fieberheißen Stirn und die Berührung war nahezu liebevoll. Er hätte Stunden einfach nur so liegen bleiben und die Berührungen des Anderen genießen können. Doch er streckte zögerlich die Hand nach dem blassen Gesicht aus und fuhr ihm zärtlich über die Wange.

Der Mann sah ihn an und lächelte leicht.

Lance lächelte zurück, seine Hand wanderte von der Wange in den Nacken des Fremden und er zog seinen Kopf zärtlich zu sich hinab.

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ sich erstaunlich leicht leiten. Er wiedersetzte sich dem Griff des Wasserdrachen kein bisschen.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich zärtlich.

Der Kuss war federleicht und doch reagierte Lances ganzer Körper.

Er wollte mehr, so viel mehr.

Und plötzlich spürte er eine Zunge die sanft über seine Lippen strich und um Einlass bettelte.

Zögerlich öffnete Lance seine Lippen und die Zunge drang in seinen Mund, gilt sachte über seine Zähne und spielte mit seiner Zunge. Sie wandten sich hin und her, umschlangen sich in einem windenden Kampf um die Oberhand.

Lance stöhnte, es fühlte sich alles so gut an.

Er wollte dem anderen noch näher kommen wollte das es nie endete.

Gerade als er seine Arme um den Unbekannten schließen wollte verschwand sein Traumbild und Lance viel polternd zu Boden.

Er war von seinem Lager gestürzt.

Mist.

Er ächzte und blieb einfach liegen.

 

 

Der Wächter hörte ein Lachen.

Tief und schallend ihm war sofort bewusst zu wem dieser Laut gehörte.

Der Drache stand am Eingang zu seiner Schlafkammer und sah auf Lance hinab.

„Du siehst aus wie ein Käfer auf dem Rücken.“

Lance sah den Drachen beleidigt an, woraufhin dieser nur noch schallender Lachte.

„Und du Salamander könntest mir hochhelfen anstatt mich auszulachen.“ Gab Lance gespielt beleidigt von sich.

Er war inzwischen daran gewöhnt dass der Feuerdrache und er sich so oft es ihnen möglich war gegenseitig neckten. Er fing sogar an ihre keinen Streitereien zu mögen. Den Feuerdrachen zu mögen.

Lance schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Nein. Er mochte den Feuerdrachen definitiv nicht, er gehörte zu den Galra. Dass er Lance rettete war ein Mysterium aber änderte nichts an dem Fakt.

Seine Wunden schmerzten immer noch, doch  das Fieber lies bereits nach.

Während Keith ihm eine helfende Kralle reichte fragte Lance.

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch bis ich meine Reise fortsetzen kann?“

„Du wirst deine Reise erst vorsetzen wenn du vollständig geheilt bist.“ Meinte Keith bestimmend.

„Hör zu Roter, es ist wichtig das ich so bald wie möglich weiter ziehen kann du kannst mich hier nicht ewig festhalten.“ Giftete Lance zurück.

„Ich hab dich nicht gerettet damit du dich selbst umbringst in dem du mit Fieber und unverheilten Wunden wieder auf Reisen gehst undankbarer Krieger!“ herrschte Keith ihn mit donnernder Stimme an.

Lance wurde rot.

War er wirklich undankbar?

Ja, aus der Sicht des Drachen musste er undankbar erscheinen, er kannte schließlich nicht die ganze Geschichte.

Lance sah zur Seite, er war nicht länger in der Lage dem wütenden Blick des Feuerdrachen Stand zu halten.

„Tut mir leid…“ murmelte er.

„Ich bin auf einer sehr wichtigen Reise…“ begann Lance schließlich.

Es war Zeit dem Roten Drachen eine Erklärung zu liefern. Vielleicht nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber zumindest ein Teil davon.

„Eine Reise um eine Freundin zu befreien. Sie wurde von den Galra entführt und wenn ich sie nicht bald finde kann keiner sagen was sie mit ihr anstellen werden.“

Er sah Keith bittend in die Augen.

„Ich muss so schnell es geht wieder weiter.“

Der Drache seufzte.

„Ist das der Grund warum dich der Galra Trupp angegriffen hat?“

„Ja … nein… teilweiße…“ stotterte Lance, er wollte den anderen Drachen nicht belügen, aber er wollte auch sein Geheimnis nicht preisgeben.

„Was davon?“ fragte Keith interessiert.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erzählen… du bist ein Feuerdrache…“

„Was hat das damit zu tun das ich ein Feuerdrache bin?“

„Du bist Galra!“

Lance sah Keith direkt in die Augen. Jetzt war es raus.

„Die Galra stammen von den Feuerdrachen ab und jeder weiß dass die verbliebenen Feuerdrachen zu den Galra gehören.“

Ärger, Wut, Zorn das alles machte sich in Keiths Gesicht breit.

Die Fackeln in der Kammer flammten hell auf und Rauch stieg aus seinen Nüstern.

„Wie kannst du es wagen Mensch! Ich bin kein Galra! Nur weil ich ein Feuerdrache bin heißt das noch lange nicht dass ich mit diesen Bastarden unter einer Decke stecke. Du könntest nicht fern der von der Wahrheit entfernt sein. Ich hasse die Galra!“ grollte der Drache und seine Stimme hallte bedrohlich von den Wänden der Höhle wieder.

Lance schauerte während ihm die Worte des Drachen immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gingen.

_‚Ich hasse die Galra, Ich hasse die Galra, hasse die Galra, hasse Galra…‘_

Erstaunt sah er zu dem schnaubenden Drachen empor.

„Sind sie den nicht deine Familie?“ fragte Lance zögerlich.

Keiths schnaubender Kopf befand sich nun direkt vor ihm.

„Nein! Die Galra haben alles was meine Familie war zerstört. Sie haben meinen Vater getötet nur weil er kein Galra war, meine Mutter entführt und meinen Bruder schwer verletzt nur weil er mich retten wollte. Wir sind davon gekommen, aber die Galra sind Barbarische Wesen mit denen ich nichts zu tun haben will.“

Mit großen Augen starrte Lance den Feuerdrachen an.

Das Erklärte so viel.

Warum er ihn gerettet hatte.

Warum er den Galra-Soldaten nicht geholfen hatte.

Warum er immer noch am Leben war in der Höhle eines Feuerdrachens.

Schuldgefühle überkamen Lance.

Er hatte dem Feuerdrachen so vieles Vorgeworfen und das obwohl er sich von Anfang an um ihn  gekümmert hatte.

So viele Vorurteile, das war einfach nur gemein gewesen von ihm.

Er war den Tränen nah.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Schniefte Lance.

Entschlossen strich er mit deiner seiner Hand sanft über Keiths schuppige Wange.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Wiederholte er erneut dieses Mal fester.

Und tatsächlich wich die Wut aus dem Gesicht des Feuerdrachens.

 

 

„Danke Keith, Danke das du mir geholfen hast – das du mir hilfst.“ Lance wusste nicht was er sonst sagen sollte.

Der Drache grinste so breit das seine scharfen Reiszähne zu sehen waren.

„Oh, dank mir nicht zu früh Lance, wer weiß was ich als Gegenleistung von dir verlangen werde.“

Erleichterung durchfuhr Lance. Der Ärger und die Wut hatten den Feuerdrachen komplett verlassen und er war wieder zu Scherzen aufgelegt.

„Ich könnte dir Gold anbieten?“

Oder machte er keine Scherze?

„Oder Wissen? Gibt es etwas das du schon immer Wissen wolltest?“

Es war schwer einzuschätzen.

Der Drache grinste immer noch.

„Ach Menschlein, ich hab genug Reichtümer und was ich wirklich wissen will kannst du mir nicht beantworten, aber ich hätte immer Bedarf an Jungfrauenopfern…“ scherzte Keith.

„W..w..was?“ stotterte Lance während er knallrot anlief.

Sollte das eine Anspielung sein? Wusste Keith das er noch Jungfrau war? Wollte der Feuerdrache ihn doch fressen?

„Das war nur ein Scherz Lance… Jungfrauenopfer sind Ammenmärchen die sich die Menschen über uns Drachen ausgedacht haben.“

Das erleichterte Lance, wer wusste schließlich welche Traditionen Feuerdrachen hatten. Nur weil sein Volk keine Menschen opferte hieß das ja noch lange nicht dass es die Feuerdrachen nicht taten.


	6. Der Drachenschatz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hätte es sich nie träumen lassen - Feuerdrachen horteten doch tatsächlich Schätze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein kleines Fillerkapitel bis die Geschichte weiter geht.
> 
> Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß an der Geschichte ;3

Jedes Mal wenn es Lance etwas besser ging fragte er Keith wann er bereit wäre seine Reise fortzusetzen.

Und jedes Mal antwortete Keith dass er ihn nicht gehen lassen würde ehe seine Wunden vollständig verheilt waren.

Doch insgeheim wollte Keith ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er hatte sich an die Anwesenheit des Menschen gewöhnt. Er mochte ihre Gespräche und ihre kleinen Zankereien. Er mochte sein Lachen und er hasste den Gedanken dass Lance ihn schon bald wieder verlassen würde.

Pidge sagte, Lance heilte erstaunlich schnell. Sie kam regelmäßig vorbei um Salben für seine Wunden zu bringen und nach ihrem Patienten zu sehen.

Es war Keith ein Rätsel, aber Lance und Pidge hatten sich bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen angefreundet, auf eine seltsame Art schien es als wären die beiden schon immer Freunde gewesen. Wenn er die beiden so fröhlich beieinander sah erwachte ein Stechen in seiner Brust und quälte ihn.

Es stach wenn Lance über etwas lachte das Pidge gesagt hatte.

Es stach wenn er ihr durch die Haare wuschelte um sie zu ärgern.

Es stach wenn er sich mit Keith anlegte weil er Pidge wieder Hexe genannt hatte.

Eines Tages würde der Krieger ihn verlassen und mit der Hexe zu den Menschen zurückkehren.

Das Alles war Keith bewusst und er wusste dass er ihn gehen lassen würde. Dennoch konnte der Feuerdrache nicht anders als an dem Gedanken festzuhalten das Lance bei ihm blieb – freiwillig. Dass er ihn für sich behalten durfte.

 

~~~

 

Lances Fieber war verschwunden. Doch seine Wunden quälten ihn immer noch und ihm war unglaublich langweilig.

Der Feuerdrache hatte nicht immer Zeit für ihn und war oft  sehr schweigsam. Bewegungen fielen Lance immer noch  schwer, aber wenn er zumindest etwas hätte was seinen Geist beschäftigte wäre die Langeweile leichter zu ertragen.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um seine Mission. Er wusste das er aktuell nichts bewirken konnte doch sein Geist kam nicht zur Ruhe. Es würde ihn noch in den Wahnsinn treiben wenn er nicht bald Ablenkung fand.

Als Keith wenig später nach ihm sah ergriff er die Gelegenheit.

„Feuerdrache, hast du mir etwas zu lesen?“

Ein Buch wäre perfekt um seine Gedanken abzulenken.

„Etwas zu lesen?“ fragte ihn der Feuerdrache erstaunt.

Oh, Lasen Feuerdrachen überhaupt? War ihnen das wichtig?

Wasserdrachen liebten Bücher. Geschichten – wahre und erfundene, Sagen aus alten Zeiten, Schriften über neue Entwicklungen in der Welt und alles was ihnen Wissen verschaffte.

„Ja, Feuerdrache, ein Buch oder ähnliches, liest du?“

„Dann und wann.“ Antwortete der Drache.

„Folge mir.“ Wies er ihn an.

Lance versuchte aufzustehen, doch schon beim ersten Schritt aus dem Bett durchzuckte ein sengender Schmerz sein Bein. Er konnte nicht verhindern dass ihm ein leises Wimmern entfuhr. Der Drache vor ihm musste es bemerkt haben, denn kurz darauf wand sich der Schwanz des Drachen um Lances Mitte und hob ihn sachte vom Boden.

„Tut mir leid, ich vergas.“ Murmelte es vor ihm während der Drache ihn durch die endlosen Gänge seiner Höhle trug. Immer tiefer und tiefer ins Inneres des Gebirge. Würde er ihn hier alleine lassen, Lance würde nicht zurückfinden.

 

~~~

 

Keith unterdessen fragte sich was er hier eigentlich tat.

_„Folge mir. – Super Idee Keith! Frag einen Invaliden dir nach zu humpeln.“_

Nun trug er Lance also im Griff seines Schwanzes durch die Gänge seiner Behausung. Warum tat er sowas dummes?

Hätte es denn nicht gereicht ihm einfach ein paar Bücher zu bringen…

Wie war er nur auf die Idee gekommen den Menschen mit in sein Reich zu nehmen. Dorthin wohin niemals ein Mensch gelang.

Kein Drache würde je freiwillig einen Menschen zu seinem Schatz lassen.

Schätze zu horten … das lag in seinem Blut und Keith hatte einen beachtlichen Schatz gehortet und nichts und niemand außer ihm sollte diesen je zu Gesicht bekommen und doch …

… und doch brachte er Lance schnurstracks in seine Schatzkammer.

Er führte einen Menschen selber zu seinem Schatz – freiwillig.

Was dachte er sich nur dabei?

Menschen waren habgierig. Wussten sie erst einmal von seinem Schatz würde die Jagd auf seine Reichtümer beginnen.

Er bog um die nächste Biegung und trat in die große Kammer vor ihnen ein.

Scheinbar endlose Berge mit Gold und anderen Reichtümern lagen vor ihnen, hell beleuchtet vom Fackelschein.

Behutsam setzte er Lance ab.

Er wartete.

Wartete auf eine Reaktion des Kriegers.

Doch dieser schwieg.

 

~~~

 

Der Wächter schaute sich neugierig um.

Eine Schatzkammer, eine echte Schatzkammer….

Er hätte nie gedacht das es tatsächlich Drachen gab die Schätze horteten.

Er hatte es für ein Gerücht gehalten das sich die Menschen ausgedacht hatten um ihre Jagd auf Drachen zu rechtfertigen.

Doch nun stand er hier mitten in der prall gefüllten Schatzkammer eines Feuerdrachen.

Lance musste Lachen.

„Wow – Drachen horten also wirklich Schätze?! Ich dachte immer das sei ein Gerücht. Und was tust du mit dem ganzen Gold hier in deiner Höhle Keith? Sitzt du drauf und zählst nachts die Münzen?“

Er wusste dass er den Feuerdrachen neckte, er konnte dem Drang einfach nicht wiederstehen. Was wollte der Drache mit so vielen Reichtümern?

„Nein…“ gab der Rote mürrisch zurück. „Es ist mehr wie eine Sammlung?“ gestand er halb fragend, als wäre er sich selber nicht ganz sicher.

Eine Sammlung.

Das konnte Lance nachvollziehen.

Sein Volk sammelte Wissen. Die riesige Bibliothek auf Oriande war sozusagen ebenfalls eine Schatzkammer.

Eine Schatzkammer voller Wissen.

Lance schmunzelte.

Vielleicht waren sich ihre Rassen doch ähnlicher als gedacht.

„Weißt du Keith … es ist echt kalt hier drinnen. Wo sind die Bücher?“

 

~~~

 

Keith starrte den Krieger mit offenem Maul an.

Lance schien kein Interesse an all dem Gold, den funkelnden Diamanten und edlen Waffen zu haben – er fragte einfach nur nach Büchern.

Das verwirrte den Feuerdrachen.

Unbewusst ließ er die Fackeln in der Höhle heller scheinen um den Raum wärmen.

Er umschlang Lance erneut und setzte ihn direkt vor einem großen hölzernen Bücherregal zur Seite des Raums ab.

Lance musterte die Bücher interessiert, ohne den Juwelen um ihn herum auch nur einen Blick zu würdigen.

_‚Was für ein seltsamer Mensch‘_

Der Mensch griff sich ein paar Bücher.

„Die sollten vorerst reichen, danke Keith.“

Aus seiner Trance geweckt sah er wieder zu Lance hinab.

„Ist dir furchtbar langweilig oder liest du einfach gerne?“ fragte er nun neugierig.

„Beides.“ Antwortete Lance ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen. „Ich hab Bücher schon immer gemocht.“

„Können wir jetzt wieder zurück? Es ist kalt.“ drängte Lance ihn.

Keiths Blick blieb an Lances halbnacktem Körper hängen … nur bedeckt mit einem leichten Mantel.

Röte stieg ihm ins Gesicht und er war froh dass seine Schuppen es verbargen.

„Warte…“

Suchen tastete er mit seinen Pranken durch einen nahegelegenen Goldhaufen und zog eine Hölzerne Kiste hervor.

„Such dir erst etwas zum Anziehen aus.“

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Kiste.

 

~~~

 

Eine Kiste voller Kleidung.

Er konnte es nicht glauben!

Seit Tagen lag er halbnackt auf seinem Lager und der Rote hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen ihm Klamotten zu bringen.

Fassungslos sah Lance zu dem Drachen empor.

„Du hast Kleidung! Warum erfahr ich das erst jetzt?“

Der Drache wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, doch Lance unterbrach ihn direkt.

„Egal … hast du mir einen Spiegel?“

Wortlos stellten die Krallen des Drachen einen großen Spiegel neben Lance ab.

Dieser konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken wie ramponiert sein Körper aussah.

Sein Fieber mochte zwar verschwunden sein doch die Wunden an seiner Schulter und an seiner Seite sahen schlimm aus. Das würde Narben zurück lassen.

Er war stolz auf seine glatte Haut - Lance hasste Narben.

Als er sich wieder der Kiste mit den Klamotten zuwandte besserte sich seine Laune abrupt.

Er grinste.

Beim ersten Stück Stoff handelte es sich um ein edles Ballkleid. Würdig einer Prinzessin mit weiten Röcken und perlenbestickt.

Sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

Das war auch ein Weg sich die Zeit zu vertreiben.

Er sah zurück zu Keith.

„Mach es dir bequem großer.“ Wies er ihn an und ignorierte Keiths verdutzten Ausdruck.

Doch der Feuerdrache tat wie ihm geheißen wurde, lies sich auf einem nahen Haufen Gold nieder und beobachtete Lance als er seinen Mantel einfach abstreifte.

 

~~~

 

Keiths Augen wurden groß.

Der Mensch stand vollkommen nackt vor ihm.

Ja, er hatte ihn bereits nackt gesehen.

Aber hatten Menschen nicht mehr Schamgefühl normaler weiße?

Oder war es ihm egal, weil er ein Drache war?

War es nicht noch gefährlicher sich vor einem Drachen zu entblößen?

Es war gefährlich.

Keith wollte nichts sehnlicher als über die Wunden des Kriegers zu lecken. Ihm zu versichern das alles wieder gut werden würde.

Während Keith seinen Gedanken nachjagte beobachtete er das Spiel der Muskeln auf Lances Rücken als er sich das Ballkleid überzog.

Er schluckte: Lance war schön.

Er musste es zugeben. Lance konnte das Kleid tragen unzählige Lagen aus blauer und weißer Seide bestickt mit Perlen in denen sich das Licht der Fackeln fing. Die breiten Armreifen die der Krieger immer trug schienen das Kleid perfekt zu ergänzen.

Keith war fasziniert.

Lance drehte sich vor dem Spiegel und knickste in Keiths Richtung während ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht zierte.

„D…das ist nicht dein ernst Lance! Das willst du tragen?“ fragte er den Menschen leicht erschüttert.

„Edler Herr, würden sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?“ fragte Lance gespielt keusch und klimperte mit seinen Wimpern bevor er erneut knickste.

Und Lance lachte wieder.

Es war ein schönes Lachen fand Keith.

So fröhlich und erfrischend.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wann hat man schon mal die Gelegenheit solch ein Ballkleid auszuprobieren…“

Noch während Lance sprach hatte er begonnen die Kleidung zu wechseln.

Das nächste Stück war ein einfaches Baumwollkleid einer Magd. Dunkelblau, der Saum bestickt mit einfachen Blumenmustern.

Auch nicht schlecht befand Keith.

Lance wechselte erneut.

In eine Krieger Uniform mit Rüstung. Die Rüstung wirkte so unnatürlich an ihm und Keith wusste nicht warum, schließlich war Lance doch ein Krieger.

Er erinnerte sich zurück.

Als er ihn das erste Mal sah hatte Lance gekämpft … Ohne Rüstung.

Ja, sein Krieger war lebensmüde beschloss Keith. Er legte sich mit Galra an und kämpfte ohne Rüstung.

Lance wechselte von einem Outfit zum nächsten, drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her und präsentierte Keith seine Auswahl stets mit einer anderen witzigen Charakterimprovisation.

Keith hatte Spaß.

Er wusste nicht wann er das letzte Mal so vergnügt gewesen war.

Und er hätte ewig so weiter machen können, hätte sie Lances knurrender Magen nicht unterbrochen.

Lance wählte einen einfache schwarze Harem Hose, ähnlich seiner eigenen und ein langes Blaues Leinengewand mit Schlitzen an den Seiten die ihm bis zur Hüfte reichten.

Keith hatte ihn gefragt warum er sich nicht einige der edleren Klamotten ausgesucht hatte und Lance hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und gemeint das diese Klamotten am angenehmsten waren um sich darin zu bewegen.

Sie Verliesen die Schatzkammer, ohne dass Lance den Reichtümern auch nur einen Blick würdigte oder Keith fragte ob er mehr als nur die Bücher mitnehmen konnte.

Lance war ein seltsamer Mensch beschloss Keith.


	7. Der Schmied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance ist frustriert das seine Wunden viel zu langsam heilen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Kapitel werden leider immer kürzer ... aber ich versuch beim nächsten mal wieder ein längeres zu schreiben.

Ächzend hielt sich Lance an der steinernen Wand des Höhlenganges fest.

Es war so unglaublich anstrengend auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Er warf einen Blick zurück.

Ernüchtert stellte er fest dass er erst wenige Meter von seinem Krankenlager entfernt war. Sein rechtes Bein hatte durch den Kampf eine tiefe Wunde erlitten und auch wenn sie gut zu heilen schien konnte er sein Bein kaum belasten, ohne dass ihn die Schmerzen plagten. Er hatte sein Gewicht hauptsächlich auf sein linkes, gesundes Bein gestützt und die Gangwände als zusätzliche Stütze benutzt und trotzdem zitterte sein rechtes Bein bereits so sehr das er nicht mehr stehen konnte.

Mit einem frustrierten Schrei glitt Lance an der kalten Wand zu Boden.

Wie sollte er je wieder Reisen wenn er nicht einmal auf seinen eigenen Beinen stehen, geschweigenden laufen konnte.

Er saß nun schon über einer Woche in der Höhle des Roten fest.

Zeit die er nicht hatte. Zeit in der Allura leiden musste. Zeit die sein Volk nicht hatte!

Lance musste weiter, er musste herausfinden wo sie Allura gefangen gehalten hatten, er musste die anderen Wächter finden, er musste die Prinzessin retten.

Seit über einer Woche hatte er keine Gelegenheit gehabt seiner Familie eine Nachricht zu schicken. Er hätte bereits bei seiner Ankunft am Festland einen Fisch schicken sollen, doch selbst dazu war keine Zeit gewesen. Sie mussten verrückt sein vor Sorge.

Ein Räuspern schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was tust du hier?“ fragte ihn der Feuerdrache.

„Mich auf die Reise machen, sieht man doch…“ antwortete Lance zynisch.

Der Blick den ihn sein Retter sande war unbeschreiblich. Irgendetwas zwischen Ärger und Mitleid.

Mit Ärger konnte Lance umgehen, aber Mitleid … er war stark, ein Wächter seines Clans! Er brauchte kein Mitleid!

„Ich muss weiter!“ setzte er verärgert hinzu und rappelte sich mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht wieder auf.

Eine große rote Pranke versperrte ihm abrupt den Weg.

„Du gehst nirgendwohin bevor es dir nicht besser geht!“

„Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen!“ schrie Lance den Drachen verärgert an.

„Und ob ich das kann Lance - Ich bin ein Drache!“ knurrte Keith ihn an.

Mit einem hieb seiner Pranke pinnte er den Wächter an die Wand, hielt ihn zwischen seinen Krallen und dem kalten Stein.

Der Wasserdrache schauderte.

Er hing mit den Füßen in der Luft, doch es störte ihn kein bisschen. Die Kraft und Beherrschung des anderen Drachen war beeindruckend. Der Griff war gerade fest genug um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten ohne ihm dabei Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Lance sah trotzig zu Keith, er wusste der Feuerdrache hatte einen weichen Kern.

„Und falls du es noch nicht begriffen hast erlaube mir zu erklären was das heißt…“

Er schnaubte und warmer Atem traf Lances Gesicht. Die Reiszähne des Feuerdrachen gefährlich nahe und als die im Fackelschein aufblitzten fuhr Keith fort.

„Es heißt dass ich größer und stärker bin als du und wenn ich wöllte könnte ich dich jederzeit unter meinen Pranken zerquetschen oder dich einfach fressen.“

Der Feuerdrache bleckte seine Zähne.

Violett traf blau.

Am liebsten hätte Lance geschrien ‚Ich bin auch ein Drache! Ich brauche keine Angst vor dir zu haben!‘. Damit wäre seine Tarnung dahin, also schwieg er.

Als Keith bemerkte dass Lance nicht vorhatte aufzugeben schnaubte er eine kleine Flamme in seine Richtung. Das Feuer züngelte kurz vor seine Nasenspitze ehe es verschwand.

Lance schauerte und ein leises Wimmern entfuhr seiner Kehle, doch er brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab.

Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst das er den Laut hatte entweichen lassen. Der andere Drache war gefährlich, wohl war und Lance konnte nicht umhin sich einzugestehen das er es mochte. Sehr sogar. Er genoss wie er die Kraft des anderen spüren konnte, wie er ihm komplett ausgeliefert war. Die scharfen Krallen die ihn sanft, aber bestimmt an seinem Platz hielten. Die scharfen Zähne die drohten aber nicht bissen. Das Feuer das an ihm geleckt hatte ohne ihn zu verletzen. Die harschen Worte die dazu gedacht waren ihn zu schützen. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit des Anderen.

Vielleicht etwas zu sehr.

Langsam schlich sich die Röte in sein Gesicht und er blickte beschämt zu Boden. Der Wasserdrache war über sich und seine Gedanken selbst erschrocken. Das war nicht richtig. Er hatte keine Zeit für solche Gedanken, nur seine Mission sollte zählen.

Dennoch …

Lance erkannte dass Keith nie etwas anderes getan hatte als ihm zu helfen. Er musste sich entschuldigen.

„Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien sollen.“ Murmelte er, sein Blick immer noch dem Boden zugewandt.

„Was?“ fragte der Feuerdrache.

„Du hast dir nur Sorgen um mich gemacht. Es tut mir leid. Ich hab überreagiert.“ Gab Lance etwas lauter zu und schaute in Keiths erstauntes Gesicht.

 

~~~

 

Ertappt schaute Keith zur Seite.

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht?

Jetzt wo Lance es aussprach war es kristallklar.

Es war Jahre her das er sich sorgen um jemanden gemacht hatte, sich um mehr als sich selbst gesorgt hatte und jetzt, nach nur wenigen gemeinsamen Tagen machte er sich Sorgen um Lance.

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen das sein Kreiger ging und noch weniger konnte er es ertragen das er in seinem jetzigen Zustand den Galra schutzlos ausgeliefert wäre. Verdammt, Lance konnte nicht einmal auf seinen eigenen Beinen gehen. Wie wollte er Reisen? Wenn er ihn jetzt gehen ließ wäre das sein sicherer Tod.

Die Sorgen nagten an Keith.

Er selbst hatte lange gebraucht um das zu erkennen und sein Mensch hatte ihn innerhalb kürzester Zeit durchschaut.

Er seufzte und lies Lance sanft zu Boden.

„Entschuldigung angenommen.“

Er sah wie sich Erleichterung auf Lances Gesicht breit machte und schmunzelte.

„Ich hab eine Idee die dir helfen würde wieder gehen zu können, aber du musst mir Versprechen das du hier bleibst bis deine Wunden soweit geheilt sind das du sicher Reisen kannst.“

Keith auffordernder Blick traf Lances neugierigen.

Lance schien eine Weile zu überlegen bevor er ihm mit einem simplen „Versprochen!“ antwortete bevor er ihm eines seiner breiten Lance-Lächeln schenkte.

Der Drache brummte erfreut.

„Warte bis morgen ich wird etwas Hilfe aus dem Dorf brauchen…“

 

~~~

 

Zu sagen Lance war nervös wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Schon am frühen Morgen hatte der Feuerdrache sich auf den Weg ins Dorf gemacht um Freunde von ihm abzuholen.

Er hatte gemeint dass die zwei Lance helfen könnten, doch Lance hatte keine Ahnung was der andere Drache vorhatte.

Schließlich konnte er seine Wunden nicht schneller heilen lassen.

Er runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

Oder kannte Keith einen Wasserdrachen? Soweit Lance wusste war ihre Art die einzige die Magie zur Heilung produzieren konnten. Selbst unter den Wasserdrachen konnten nur die Talentierteren schwere Wunden wie seine komplett heilen. Heilungsmagie war launisch und erforderte immer ein Opfer. Eher gesagt musste ein Teil der eigenen Lebensenergie eingesetzt werden um zu heilen. Es war gefährlich, schwächte oder im schlimmsten Fall tötete es den Anwender.

Selbst wenn Keith einen seiner Artgenossen zu ihm brachte würde Lance sich nicht von ihm heilen lassen.

 

 

Er hörte eine unbekannte männliche Stimme durch den Korridor zur Schlafkammer hallen.

„Du hast einen Menschen hierher gebracht? Freiwillig?! Was ist los mit die Mann, so kenn ich dich gar nicht.“ Die Stimme klang amüsiert und freundlich.

Lance beschloss spontan dass er den warmen Unterton der Stimme mochte.

Kurz darauf traten drei Gestalten in seine Kammer.

Voran schritt Pidge. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Lances Gesicht. Er mochte die Heilerin. Sie war sehr intelligent für einen Menschen und lies sich von keinem etwas vormachen. Eigenschaften die er sehr schätzte.

Neben ihr erschien ein weiterer Mensch.

Er war groß, breit und muskulös gebaut. Die Haut des Neuankömmlings war gebräunt, dunkler selbst als seine eigenen, braunen Haare umrahmten sein Gesicht und freundlichsten braunen Augen die Lance je gesehen hatten musterten ihn.

„Hey, ich bin Hunk. Schmied im Dorf.“ Grüßte der Mann freundlich und trat dabei weiter in den Raum um dem Drachen hinter ihm Platz zu machen.

„Hallo Hunk, ich bin Lance. Ich würd ja gern aufstehen dich begrüßen, aber ich befürchte das geht grad nicht.“ Grüßte Lance scherzend zurück und setzte hinzu.

„Hallo Pidge, hab mich schon gefragt wann ich meinen Lieblingszwerg wieder seh.“

„Hey Lance, konnte mir ja Zeit lassen ist ja nicht so als könntest du hier weg.“

„Autsch.“ Erwiderter Lance mit gespielter Betroffenheit.

Hunk prustete laut los.

„Ok ok , machen wir uns ans Werk. Lass mich dein Bein sehen Lance.“

Während Lance sich noch fragte warum der Feuerdrache einen Schmied aus dem Dorf mitgebracht hatte inspizierte Hunk sein Bein bereits eingehend. Der Schmied zog ein gelbes Band aus seiner Tasche und band sich damit die Haare aus dem Gesicht ehe er ein Maßband aus derselben Tasche zog. Hunk fing kurzerhand an sein Bein zu vermessen und Pidge die Maße zu notieren.

Irritiert verfolgte Lance das Geschehen.

„Und was wird das wenn es fertig ist?“ fragte er um aus der Situation schlau zu werden.

„Eine Überraschung.“ Kommentierte der Feuerdrache geheimnisvoll aus dem Hintergrund.

Fragend sah er zu Hunk.

Der lächelte ihn nur an und meinte „Meine Lippen sind verschlossen.“

Pidge grinste „Nope, ich verrat dir auch nichts.“

Und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als abzuwarten was die drei für ihn geplant hatten.

 

 

Der Wächter beobachtete wie Keith mit seiner Drachenflamme Metall erhitzte, wie Hunk es formte und Pidge schließlich anfing die einzelnen Teile zusammen zu setzen. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben fragte er Hunk und Pidge über ihr Leben im Dorf aus und die beiden erzählten ihm bereitwillig alles was er wissen wollte.

Natürlich blieb die Frage nach Lances eigener Herkunft nicht aus und so erzählte er ihnen von seiner Heimat, einer Insel jenseits des Ozeans ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen. Doch jeder der Anwesenden konnte sehen wieviel ihm seine Heimat bedeutete. Er schwärmte von Palmen, weiten weißen Stränden, dem Korallenriff und der endlosen Weite des Ozeans.

Langsam nahm das Metallgebilde Form an. Seitlich befanden starke Streben, durch bewegliche Scharniere verbunden und in regelmäßigen Abständen wanden sich breite Lederbänder um die Streben, jeweils mit einer Schnalle versehen, ähnlich wie Lance sie schon bei Gürteln gesehen hatte. Am Ende des Gebildes befand sich eine kleine Metallplattform, sah aus wie ein Steigbügel, ähnlich wie sie bei Satteln verwendet wurden.

Pidge begann damit das Gerüst an seinem Bein zu fixieren indem sie den Steifbügel über seinen Fuß streifte und die Lederbänder fest um sein Bein befestigte.

Oh.

Sie hatten ihm eine Stütze gebaut.

Erwartungsvoll sahen ihn drei Augenpaare an.

„Los probier sie aus.“ Forderte Pidge ihn schließlich auf.

Lance stand langsam vom Bett auf. Es tat weh, aber bei weitem nicht so sehr wie zuvor. Die Stütze verteilte sein Gewicht gleichmäßig und sorgte dafür dass sein Bein nicht wegknickte.

Vorsichtig wagte er einen Schritt.

Die Gelenke zwischen den Metallstreben erlaubten ihm sich frei zu bewegen.

Gerührt sah er zu seinen Helfern.

„Danke…“

Mit diesen Worten umarmte er Hunk und Pidge.

Nie hätte er gedacht das Fremde ihm ohne Gegenleistung helfen würden.

Die Ältesten hatten ihn vor Menschen gewarnt sie hatten ihn gewarnt das sie hinterlistig und böse waren, das man ihnen nicht vertrauen konnte.

Das alles war Lance egal. Diese Menschen halfen ihm, auch wenn sie nichts über ihn wussten.

Er schniefte gerührt und sah zum roten Drachen auf.

Vorsichtig tat er die Schritte, die ihn und den Feuerdrachen trennten, dann fiel er Keith freudig um den Hals.

„Danke.“ Wiederholte er zutiefst dankbar und bemerkte dabei nicht wie die Augen des Drachen groß wurden und er anfing aus den Ohren zu qualmen.

Er bemerkte auch nicht wie Hunk und Pidge sich erstaunte Blicke zuwarfen.

Erst als er ihr amüsiertes Gelächter hörte löste er sich langsam vom Hals des erstarrten Feuerdrachens.


	8. Das Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith erinnert Lance daran das er seinen Schwertkampf verbessern wollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diesesmal hab ich leider etwas länger gebraucht für das Kapitel ... danke für eure Geduld ;)
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Lance lag auf seinem Lager und seufzte. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er sich daran gewöhnt mit seiner Stütze zu gehen. Es fiel ihm nun wesentlich leichter sich in den endlos verschlungenen Gängen der Höhle zu bewegen. Er konnte nicht klagen, schließlich befand er sich auf dem Weg der Besserung und die Bücher die er aus der Schatzkammer des Drachen geliehen hatte waren durchaus spannend und trotzdem nagte das schlechte Gewissen an ihm. Es sagte ihm das er hier nur dalag und seine Zeit vergeudete er sollte zumindest etwas sinnvolles tun … nur was, seine Möglichkeiten waren schrecklich eingeschränkt. Der Wächter fühlte sich wie ein Fisch im Glas.

Grübelnd legte er das Buch in seinen Schoß und starrte zur Decke.

Der rote Drache der zusammengerollt neben seinem Bett lag schien ihn zu beobachten.

Lance war aufgefallen das er das öfters tat in letzter Zeit. Er hatte immer mehr den Eindruck dass der Feuerdrache zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden war. Immer öfters hielt er sich im selben Raum wie der Wächter auf und es schien ihm nicht zu stören einfach nur neben Lances Lager zu liegen und vor sich hin zu dösen. Bei diesen Gelegenheiten kamen die zwei auch immer öfter ins Gespräch miteinander.

So hatte Lance erfahren dass Keith einen älteren Bruder hatte – Shiro, der sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte und nie wieder zurückgekehrt war. Keith schien der festen Überzeugung dass er auch in die Fänge der Galra geraten war. Doch trotz Allem wartete der Feuerdrache hier auf seine Rückkehr, wie er es ihm versprochen hatte. Lance hatte ihm im Gegenzug von seiner Familie erzählt, natürlich hatte er die Details weggelassen die sie als Wasserdrachen verraten würden … und er hatte ihm viel von Allura erzählt, seiner Freundin aus Kindertagen, die er nun schrecklich vermisste.

Ein Räuspern holte Lance aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

„Was ist los?“ fragte ihn der Feuerdrache besorgt.

„Ich hab über meine Familie nachgedacht… sie machen sich bestimmt Sorgen um mich.“ Antwortete Lance ihm.

„Und du machst dir Sorgen um sie?“ fragte er, obwohl es klar war das Keith die Antwort bereits wusste.

Seufzend bejahte Lance.

„Ich hasse es hier fest zu sitzen … ich weiß du meinst es nur gut und ich schätze es dass du mir hilfst…“ Beschämt sah Lance die Wand wieder an. Seine Augen schimmerten warm im Fackelschein.

„Ich fühle mich so nutzlos hier.“

Der Feuerdrache musterte ihn eingehend. Er schien mit sich selbst zu ringen und schließlich murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, das Lance nicht verstand.

„Kannst du das wiederholen?“  fragte er neugierig.

„Du bist inzwischen gut genug auf den Füßen …“ setzte Keith erneut an, dieses Mal mit fester Stimme und laut genug das Lance ihn klar und deutlich verstehen konnte.

„… ich hab dir versprochen dir mit dem Schwert zu helfen. Wenn du willst könnten wir mit dem Training anfangen.“

Diese Einfachen Sätze, nur ein paar wenige Worte, überrumpelten Lance komplett. Sprachlos starrte er Keith mit offenem Mund an.

Dieser begann sofort zurück zu rudern, wie als wäre ihm sein Angebot plötzlich peinlich.

„Also nur wenn du dich fit genug fühlst und natürlich Überanstrengen wir dich nicht.“

Der Brünette konnte nur Lachen. Es gefiel ihm wie ehrlich der Drache besorgt war ob Lance mit ihm trainieren wollte beziehungsweiße konnte.

„Ja.“ Strahlte er Keith schließlich an.

„Ich würde gerne mit dem Schwert trainieren, dann ist meine Zeit wenigstens sinnvoll genutzt.“

Er legte sein Buch zur Seite und begann aufzustehen, bevor ein Gedanke ihn innehalten ließ.

„Moment…“

Eindringlich sah er den Drachen vor sich an.

„Wie willst du das Schwert mit mir trainieren? Du bist ein Drache … du kannst selbst nicht einmal ein Schwert halten!“

Daraufhin schnaufte der Rote nur spöttisch.

„Ich biete dir an mit dir zu trainieren und DAS ist dein erster Gedanke? Mich zu beleidigen?“

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Deine Klauen sehen nicht sehr schwerttauglich aus. “  Pfefferte Lance zurück.

Der große Drache knurrte.

„Deine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert sind auch nicht überzeugend. Sonst wäre dein Kampf mit den Galra anders ausgegangen.“

Ouch.

Das saß.

„Besser als ein riesiger Drache mit einem Zahnstocher in den Klauen…“ gab Lance lahm zurück.

Die beiden starrten sich wütend an.

Ok …

Er tat es schon wieder.

Er legte sich mit dem Drachen an…

… und das obwohl dieser es nur gut mit ihm meinte.

Verdammt.

Zu seiner Erleichterung vernahm Lance das resignierte Seufzen seines Gegenübers als er zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzte.

„Lance … es tut mir leid. Du warst gut in diesem Kampf.“ Gab der Drache ehrlich zu.

Lance wollte gerade antworten als er bemerkte wie der Feuerdrache seine Augen schloss und sich zu konzentrieren schien. Ein warmes rötliches Licht umgab die Form des Feuerdrachen als er immer kleiner zu werden schien bis das Licht langsam abebbte und von dem großen roten Drachen nur eine kleine menschliche Gestalt übrig bliebt.

Klein war übertrieben, bei genauerem Hinsehen bemerkte Lance das Keith ihn auch in seiner menschlichen Gestalt immer noch überragte.

Doch das war mit Nichten der Grund warum ihm der Atem stockte.

Er erkannte den Mann der nun vor ihm stand.

Er hatte ihn endlose Male in seinen Träumen gesehen.

Lance zweifelte an seinem Verstand.

Wie konnte das sein?

Er war sich 100% sicher dass er Keith nie zuvor in seiner menschlichen Gestalt gesehen hatte.

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst dass der andere Drache fähig war eine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. Soweit Lance wusste gab es nur wenige Clans in denen die Fähigkeit die Form zu wechseln an die jüngeren Generationen weitergegeben wurde. Die Wasserdrachen hatten es alle von klein auf erlernen müssen um ihre Tarnung aufrechterhalten zu können, doch warum solle sich ein Feuerdrache freiwillig als Mensch tarnen?

Seine Gedanken rasten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit und immer wieder musterte er sein gegenüber von oben bis unten.

Verdammt.

Er sah genauso gut aus wie er ihn aus seinen Träumen in Erinnerung hatte.

Das Rabenschwarze Haar fiel ihm weich über die Schultern, seine Lippen waren rosig und die Augen schimmerten in demselben Violett wie die des Drachen. Lance war ganz in seinen Bann gezogen. Sein Körper war genauso groß gebaut und muskulös wie er ihn aus seinen Träumen kannte und seine Haut so makellos und hell …

… Ob er sich auch anfühlen würde wie in seinen Träumen?

Lance war versucht es heraus zu finden.

„Hast du genug gestarrt?“ fragte Keith ihn amüsiert.

„Ich hab mich nur gefragt wie jemand so eine schreckliche Frisur haben kann … du brauchst dringend einen Haarschnitt.“ Versuchte Lance seine Beschämung zu verbergen.

„Oh, und ich dachte schon du hast einfach noch nie gesehen wie ein Drache zu seinem Menschen wird.“ Erwiderte Keith mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Ja gut …

… Das wäre vielleicht das Erste gewesen was einem normalen Menschen durch den Kopf gegangen wäre.

Noch während Lance das Geschehen vollends realisierte sprach sein Mund ohne seine Erlaubnis weiter.

„Ich war von der Matte auf deinem Kopf einfach zu abgelenkt, Samurai.“

„Samurai?“ erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann irritiert.

„Großer Schwertmeister?“ witzelte Lance und als Keith ihn weiterhin irritiert ansah fuhr er fort.

„Was auch immer dir lieber ist. Gehen wir trainieren?“

Immer noch erstaunt über seinen neuen Spitznamen konnte Keith nur nicken und bedeute Lance ihm zu folgen.

 

~~~

 

Keith hatte Lance schon länger beobachtet und es war beeindruckend wie schnell sein Körper heilte.

Klar er kannte sich nicht sonderlich mit Menschen aus, doch er wusste dass sie normalerweise viel fragiler waren.

Er sah auch wie gut sein Mensch sich mit der neun Stütze zu Recht fand.

Und er sah wie es seinen Krieger krämte das er nichts tun konnte. Auch wenn die Bücher ihn abzulenken schienen.

Keith hatte nicht lange überlegt.

Wenn er ehrlich war, dann war es eine spontane Aktion gewesen Lance daran zu erinnern das er ihm angeboten hatte seinen Umgang mit dem Schwert zu verbessern.

Doch der Brünette hatte so betrübt gewirkt als er über seine Familie sprach und keith konnte nicht anders.

Was hatte er sich da nur einbrockt.

Er hatte Lance seine menschliche Gestalt gezeigt und das erste was dem Menschen auffiehl waren seine langen Haare.

Ja, er sorgte sich nicht sonderlich um sein Äußeres und es war ihm egal das seine Mähne immer länger wurde, doch war das Ganze schon so auffällig das es einen Menschen davon ablenkte das ein Drache vor ihm zu einem Menschen wurde?

Zu sagen Keith war verwundert wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Keith war mehr als irritiert.

Tage lang hatte er sich Gedanken darüber gedacht wie Lance wohl regieren würde wenn er ihm seine Menschliche gestalt zeigte…

Und das alles vollkommen umsonst.

Der Krieger war nicht einmal sichtlich überrascht gewesen. Hatte nur etwas gestarrt.

Fast als wäre es etwas ganz Alltägliches die Verwandlung eines Drachen zu sehen.

Der Feuerdrache hatte mit allem gerechnet. Entsetzen. Unglauben. Angst.

Aber Gleichgültigkeit, daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

Es ließ den Gedanken im ihm hochkommen ob Lance vielleicht schon einmal einen Drachen getroffen hatte.

Es war unwahrscheinlich so selten wie sie waren aber immerhin im Bereich des Möglichen. Lance hatte schließlich auch nie richtige Angst ihm gegenüber gezeigt. Er war nie eingeschüchtert und handelte völlig entgegen dem natürlichen Fluchtinstinkt der Menschen.

Keith war wirklich noch nie so ein seltsamer Mensch wie Lance begegnet.

Er genoss die Furchtlosigkeit des Anderen.

Verstrick in seine Gedankenwelt führte Keith Lance weiter durch die Korridore seiner Behausung bis sie nach einer scharfen Biegung seine Waffenkammer erreichten.

Hier hatte er auch Lances eigene Waffen verstaut die er ihm nun aushändigte und sich selbst ebenfalls, allerdings wahllos eines der vielen Schwerter griff.

 

~~~

 

Als sie um die Biegung einer der unzähligen Gänge traten tat sich ein weiterer großer Raum vor ihnen auf.

Überall standen Gerüste mit Waffen unzähliger Art, sie hingen an den Wänden und lagen in Truhen in der Ecke. Lance staunte nicht schlecht über die Masse an Waffen die hier versammelt war. Mehr als eine Armee konnte hier ausgerüstet werden. Wie zum Geier war Keith an all dieses Zeug ran gekommen.

Die Frage brannte Lance auf der Zunge.

War der Feuerdrache doch blutrünstiger als er ihn einschätzte?

Waren das die Waffen unzähliger Krieger die dem Drachen zum Opfer gefallen waren?

Der Wasserdrache wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen.

In seinem Augenwinkel nahm er die Umrisse einer äußerst bekannten Armbrust war und wollte schon danach greifen, als Keith ihm eben diese reichte und kurz darauf sein wohlvertrautes Kurzschwert.

Er war erleichtert dass er seine Waffen zurück hatte.

Ohne sie hatte er sich nicht wie der Wächter gefühlt der er war. Mit seinen Waffen gab es nur wenig das ihn schrecken konnte.

Nebenbei nahm er wahr dass auch Keith sich eines der Schwerter griff. Seine Wahl erschien scheinbar willkürlich. Als wäre es ihm egal mit welcher Waffe er kämpfte. Etwas das sich Lance nicht vorstellen konnte. Er war der festen Überzeugung dass ein Krieger eine Beziehung zu seinen Waffen aufbauen musste um sie besser führen zu können.

Keith bedeutete Lance erneut wortlos ihm zu folgen.

Das Schweigen war seltsam und doch wusste Lance nicht wie er es brechen sollte.

Zu sehr hing ihm noch das Erstaunen nach das der Mann seiner Träume…

Ja, das klang sehr Klischeehaft aber so war es schließlich.

… der Mann seiner Träume also, lief vor ihm her und Lance konnte sich immer noch kein Reim darauf machen wie sein Geist in der Lage war ein exaktes Traumabbild des Drachen in seiner Menschengestalt in seine Träume zu schicken.

Oder waren es keine Träume gewesen und während Lance alles für einen Fiebertraum hielt hatte Keith ihn in seiner Menschengestalt umsorg?

Und geküsst?

Lance schauderte, auf eine gute Art.

Hatte er etwa nicht geträumt und alles war wirklich geschehen?

Er erinnerte wie der Sturz aus dem Bett einen Traum abrupt unterbrochen hatte. Ein Teil war auf jeden Fall Traum. Wieviel jedoch war Traum und was war Wirklichkeit?

Der Wächter kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe.

Sollte er Keith einfach fragen?

Plötzlich traf helles Tageslicht blaue Augen und er musste sie zusammenkneifen.

Argwöhnisch trat er ins Freie.

Keith hatte sie zum Ausgang der Höhle geführt.

Sie standen dort wo vor etwas mehr als einer Woche Lances erbitterter Kampf gegen die Galra stattgefunden hatte.

Es waren weit und breit keine Leichen zu sehen. Keith musste sich ihrer entledigt haben.

Der Gedanke dass vor der Höhle keine Galrakadaver vor sich hinrotteten beruhigte Lance ungemein.

Fragend sah er zu Keith.

„Wir trainieren hier draußen?“

„Ja, das ist am realistischsten und wir haben viel Platz…“ beantwortete der Feuerdrache seine Frage.

„Und was ist wenn uns hier jemand hört oder sieht?“ gab Lance zu bedenken.

„Das wird nicht passieren, jeder hier in der Umgebung weiß dass das hier der Wald des Roten ist und sie fürchten mich. Niemand würde sich freiwillig auch nur in die Nähe dieser Lichtung begeben.“

Keith klang sehr selbstsicher und das war genug dass Lance ihm glaubte.

Sie gingen noch ein paar Schritte weiter und die Lichtung öffnete sich, wurde größer und ein Wasserfall kam in Sicht.

Das Wasser sprang funkelnd die Felswand hinab und mündete in einen reißenden Fluss. Neben dem Wasserfall erstreckte sich eine große Fläche relativ kurzen Grases – eine ideale Trainingsfläche.

Lance pfiff anerkennend.

„Netter Platz Samurai. Legen wir los?“

„Ok. Ich greif dich an … zeig mir was du drauf hast!“ forderte Keith Lance heraus.

Kaum hatte Lance seine Position angenommen sah er Keith auf sich zurasen, oder her Keith Schatten.

Lance konnte ihn kaum kommen sehen.

Nie zuvor hatte Lance einen Mann sich so schnell bewegen sehen.

Und Keiths Geschick mit dem Schwert war einmalig.

Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er die schneide des Schwertes an der Kehle.

Der Feuerdrache grinste ihn überlegen an.

„Du hast dich nicht mal gewehrt!“

Lance wollte sich verteidigen aber brachte nur ein gestottertes „D...du warst zu schnell, ich war nicht vorbereitet.“ Heraus.

Darauf lachte Keith nur spöttisch.

„Die Galra werden dich nicht fragen ob du bereit bist wenn sie dich angreifen.“

Lance schluckte, der Schwarzhaarige hatte Recht.

Keith begann damit ihm Anweisungen zu geben wie er seine Haltung verbessern und sein Schwert geschickter einsetzen konnte.

Nach etlichen Angriffen schaffte Lance es langsam sich an die Geschwindigkeit des Anderen zu gewöhnen und einige Versuche später gelang es ihm sogar einen von Keiths Angriffen zu parieren.

Er grinste.

Es war anstrengend, aber der Feuerdrache hatte nicht zu viel versprochen: er wusste was er tat.

Auch wenn Lance das niemals offen zugeben würde, aber das Training half ihm tatsächlich weiter.

 

~~~

 

Lance hörte seinen Anweisungen gut zu und lernte die Kampftechniken recht rasch die Keith ihm erklärte.

Alles was ihm gezeigt wurde schien er wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen.

Keith hätte nie gedacht dass es ihm so leicht fallen würde Lance zu unterrichten.

Er beobachtete wie Lance sich bewegte.

Erkannt schnell Fehler in seiner Schwertführung und Positionierung und korrigierte sie.

Die Sonne stand inzwischen hoch am Horizont und sie waren beide von den etlichen Stunden Training außer Atem.

Schweiß rann ihm über die Stirn und er wollte gerade eine Pause vorschlagen als er beobachtete wie Lance sein Hemd auszog und mit nacktem Oberkörper gegen ihn weiter kämpfte.

Keith konnte nicht umher sich das ein oder andere Mal vom Muskelspiel des Anderen ablenken zu lassen. Die Schweißperlen schimmerte auf der gebräunte Haut im Sonnenlicht und es war als leuchtete Lance. Keith fiel es immer schwerer sich auf sein Schwert und den Kampf zu konzentrieren.

Er musste sich selber daran erinnern warum er das hier tat.

Um Lance auf die Galra vorzubereiten. Um ihn zu schützen.

Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Das versuchte er sich zumindest einzureden.

Doch mit dem nächsten Hieb von Lances Schwert stolperte Keith rückwärts und landete mit einem lauten Platschen im reißenden Fluss.

Panisch schlug er um sich.

Er konnte nicht schwimmen.

Wild um sich schlagen suchte er nach Halt doch um ihn herum gab es nur kühles Nass.

Der Fluss riss ihn mit sich unter die Oberfläche.

Hilflos merkte Keith wie ihn die Wassermassen tiefer drückten.

Er strampelte.

Nichts half und nebenbei entwich die letzte Luft seiner Lunge.

Ihm wurde schummrig und fast hätte er die leuchtend blauen Augen vor ihm für eine Illusion gehalten. Einen miesen Streich seines sauerstoffunterversorgten Gehirns. Doch kurz darauf spürte er weiche Lippen die sich auf seine pressten und Luft die erneut seine Lunge füllte.

Lance war hier.

Lance war unter Wasser.

_‚Idiot, er wird hier mit mir sterben! ‘_ dachte Keith panisch.

Starke Arme umschlangen ihn und beförderten ihn mit Leichtigkeit, entgegen dem Strom und der tödlichen Wirbel des Wassers an die Oberfläche.

Kaum durchbrachen sie das Wasser schnappte Keith keuchend nach Luft und klammerten sich Haltsuchen an seinem Krieger fest.

Lance hatte ihn gerettet!

 

~~~

 

Endlich!

Lance hatte Keith in die Enge getrieben, doch im letzten Moment parierte er seinen Hieb.

Zu spät registrierte der Wasserdrache das Keith seine Balance verlor und rücklinks ins den reißenden Fluss hinter sich taumelte.

Erschrocken sah Lance zu wie der Feuerdrache von den Wassermassen hilflos strampelnd mitgerissen wurde.

_‚Er kann nicht schwimmen‘_ dämmerte es Lance und selbst wenn Keith schwimmen konnte waren die Wassermassen direkt hier am Wasserfall doch zu mächtig, selbst für einen erfahrenen Schwimmer wäre die Strömung hier gefährlich.

Ohne lange zu überlegen sprang Lance in den Fluss.

Noch während des Sprungs wandelte sich seine Form halb.

Sein Oberkörper hatte immer noch hauptsächlich menschliche Merkmale, auch wenn er nun zusätzlich Kiemen besaß und seine Beine hatten sich zu einem gigantischen Fischschwanz in schimmerndem Blau gewandelt.

Mit starken Schwanzschlägen durchquerte er den Fluss auf der Suche nach seinem Trainer.

Als er Keith fand schienen diesen bereits die Kräfte zu verlassen.

Lance schwamm vor ihm, in den violetten Augen schien Erkennen zu blitzen als er seine Lippen auf Keiths presste um ihm Sauerstoff zu spenden.

Entschlossen schlang der Wasserdrache seine Arme um die Mitte des Ertrinkenden und beförderte ihn an die Wasseroberfläche.

Keith rang nach Atem und klammerte sich schmerzhaft fest an Lance, während diesem aufging das er sich verwandelt hatte.

In seine Halbform.

Mit Fischschwanz.

Definitiv nicht menschlich und definitiv nicht seiner Tarnung zuträglich.

_‚Scheiße!‘_

Es gab keine Möglichkeit seine Verwandlung vor Keith zu verbergen, außer er würde den Anderen hier und jetzt ertrinken lassen.

Doch Lance schuldete ihm sein Leben und er bezeichnete den Feuerdrachen quasi schon als Freund.

Innerlich resignierend schwamm der Wasserdrache ans sichere Ufer und hievte Keith die kleine Böschung am Flussufer empor eher er sich selbst aus dem Wasser zog.

Sein beschuppter Schwanz glitzerte in der Sonne und leuchtete in den verschiedensten Blautönen.

Lance seufzte.

Er hatte das Wasser vermisst.

Doch jetzt war alles vorbei.

Er war entlarvt.

Wer weiß schon was Keith mit ihm anstellen würde nachdem er nun wusste dass Lance ein Wasserdrache war.

Seine Art galt als Rarität und wenn er Glück hatte würde er nur auf dem Sklavenmarkt landen und nicht in Einzelstücken verkauft werden.

Bange sah er zu Keith, der inzwischen wieder zu Atem gekommen war und ihn ungläubig anstarrte.

 

~~~

 

Keith lag am Ufer und rang nach Atem.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, er war den  Fluten heil entkommen.

Lance hatte ihn aus dem Wasser gefischt.

Doch wie?

Der Feuerdrache wusste wie gefährlich die Fluten um den Wasserfall waren und selbst gute Schwimmer würden hier hilflos untergehen.

Auf der Suche nach Antworten blickte er zu Lance der nach wie vor am Flussufer saß.

Sein freier Oberkörper glitzerte nun nass noch mehr in der Sonne als zuvor.

Keiths blick blieb an Lances Ohren hängen … Ohren die keine waren oder zumindest keine menschlichen. Sie waren Spitzer und sahen beinahe aus wie feingliedrige Flossen die sachte im Wind flatterten. Er ließ seinen Blick weiter wandern und bemerkte das die Hand die im Schoß der Gestalt ruhte ebenfalls nichtmenschliche Merkmale aufwies. Die einzelnen Finger waren durch Schwimmhäute verbunden. Und … Moment.

Lances Beine schimmerten blau.

Beine war das falsche Wort, erkannte Keith nur Sekunden Später.

Lances menschlicher Oberkörper ging an der Hüfte in einen langen Fischschwanz über dessen Ende noch im Wasser des Flusses hing.

Gelegentlich sah Keith eine große Flosse an dessen Ende aus dem Wasser schwingen.

Was ging hier vor sich?

Er vernahm ein trauriges Seufzen von Lance und sah zu ihm auf.

Selbst seine Augen hatten ihren Farbton geändert.

So leuchtend azurblau hatte Keith sie bisher noch nie gesehen.

Ihm stockte der Atem.

Mythen von längst vergessenen Wasserwesen spuckten ihm durch den Kopf.

Wesen die in den Tiefen der Ozeane hausten, die seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr gesehen wurden, die für Legenden gehalten wurde.

_‚Wasserdrache‘_

Lieferte sein Gehirn ihm schließlich die passende Antwort.

In den alten Mythen wurden die Wasserdrachen oft auch in der Form als Wassermänner und Frauen beschreiben.

Diese Beschreibung könnte nicht besser auf Lance zutreffen.

Er sah wunderschön aus wie er dort umgeben vom blauen Funkeln seiner Schuppen am Wasserufer saß.

Keith fiel auf das er den Anderen nun schon eine Weile einfach nur anstarrte und sein Hirn vermittelte seinem Mund das er etwas sagen musste.

„W…Wasserdrache“

Brachte er schließlich heraus.

_‚Sehr intelligent Keith, so wortgewandt heute. ‘_


	9. Die Wahrheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die ein oder andere Erkenntnis.

Wie konnte das sein?

Warum hatte er es nicht schon viel früher bemerkt?

Die Anzeichen waren da gewesen.

Lance heilte schneller als es Menschen möglich war.

Lance hatte alleine gegen mehrere Galra bestanden, Menschen waren selten so stark.

Lance hatte keine Angst vor ihm obwohl er ein Drache war …

… weil er selbst ein Drache war.

Plötzlich ergab alles so viel mehr Sinn.

Lance war nicht einfach ein seltsamer Mensch, nein – sein Krieger war selbst ein Drache und noch dazu ein äußerst seltener Wasserdrache.

War das der Grund warum Keith sich zu seinem Krieger hingezogen fühlte – weil auch er ein Drache war? Einer seiner Art … ok, nicht seiner Art, aber ähnlicher als es andere Wesen je sein konnten.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es unterbewusst bereits geahnt.

Er schob den Gedanken jedoch schnell beiseite. Keith war in seinem Leben schon mehreren Drachen und deren Abkömmlingen begegnet. Mit Hass dachte er an die Galra. Die waren ihm definitiv nicht sympathischer nur weil sie von den Feuerdrachen abstammten. Auch hatte er sich nie zu anderen Drachen hingezogen gefühlt.

Doch zu Lance, zu seinem Krieger hatte er sich schon im ersten Moment hingezogen gefühlt. Fast als würde sie eine unsichtbares Band verbinden und er hatte wieder seiner Natur gehandelt und den anderen Drachen gesund gepflegt. Ihn beschützt. Das Verwunderliche jedoch daran war das Keith kein einziges Mal angezweifelt hatte das er das Richtige tat … es fühlte sich richtig an. Als würden die Puzzelteile seines Universums langsam ihren Platz finden.

Dunkel erinnerte er sich an eine Legende die seine Mutter ihm und Shiro immer erzählt hatte. Die Geschichte der Drachen.

~~~~~~

 

_Vor langer Zeit schuf Mutter Erde die Drachen – majestätisch, stark, intelligent und unvergängliche Herrscher der Elemente. Sie herrschten über die Geschicke der Welt, doch der Zahn der Zeit zermürbte sie und ihre Macht wandelte sich zu Gier nach noch mehr Macht und schließlich zu Wahnsinn. Um die Welt zu retten entzog Mutter Erde den Drachen ihre Macht, spaltete ihre Magie so das nun jeder Drache nur noch über die Gabe eines Elementes verfügte das er anrufen konnte und um die Drachen vor dem Wahnsinn zu schützen raubte sie ihnen Ihre Unvergänglichkeit doch, schenkte ihnen etwas unvergleichlich wertvolleres: Liebe. Seit dieser schicksalhaften Zeit ihrer Urväter hat jeder Drache schon von Geburt an einen Seelenverwandten auf das er nicht allein auf der Erde wandeln muss. Einen Seelenverwandten der bedingungslos liebt und treu an seiner Seite steht._

~~~~~~

 

Shiro hatte ihre Mutter immer gefragt woran man einen Seelenverwandten erkannt und er erinnerte sich genau wie seine Mutter gelächelt hatte _‚hör auf dein Herz es sagt dir wenn du der Person begegnest‘_. Shiro hatte immer fest daran geglaubt dass es die Seelenverwandten tatsächlich gab und das ihre Eltern eben solche Seelenverwandten waren, doch Keith hatte die Legende nie geglaubt.

Und jetzt…

Jetzt Zweifelte er doch.

Jetzt wollte er glauben dass die Legende der Wahrheit entsprach.

Jetzt wollte er das sein Herz recht behielt und Lance sein Seelenverwandter war.

Sein Krieger.

Doch warum war Lance dann nicht ehrlich zu ihm gewesen?

Hatte er nicht das Gleiche gespürt wie Keith als sich ihrer Augen zum ersten Mal begegnet waren.

Spürte er nicht diese Verbindung - das Gefühl sich schon ewig zu kennen.

Wusste er nicht dass er sich bedingungslos auf Keith verlassen konnte?

Und selbst wenn er das alles ignorierte, Keith hatte ihn gerettet, einen Fremden …

Welchen Grund hatte er also ihn an zu lügen?

Keith fühlte sich hintergangen, betrogen und vor allem ausgenutzt. Lance, sein Mensch war ihm ans Herz gewachsen, zu sehen dass er in Wahrheit ein Drache war, wie er, erschütterte ihn. Doch noch mehr als die Wahrheit erschütterte ihn die Gewissheit dass der andere Drache sich ihm nicht anvertraut hatte. Hätte er das je getan wenn es nicht zu seinem Unfall gekommen wäre?

Der Gedanke nagte an Keith. Er wollte so gerne glauben dass Lance ihm aus freien Stücken die Wahrheit erzählt hätte. Doch er glaubte selbst nicht daran. Er hatte die Angst in den Augen des Anderen gesehen.

Er erinnerte sich zurück wie Lance ihn als Galra beschimpft hatte, wie sie über seine Abstammung geredet hatten. Eigentlich müsste er wissen das Keith nicht mit den Galra zusammen arbeitetet. Das er sie genauso sehr verabscheute wie er. Es betrübte ihn das Lance ihm nicht vertraute. Aber was war er schließlich – am Ende doch nur ein Fremder der ihn aus einer Laune heraus gerettet hatte. Einer Laune seines Herzen das in Lance seinen Gefährten erkannte.

Der Feuerdrache wollte gerne glauben dass sie inzwischen mehr waren als Fremde, er hatte geglaubt einen Freund in Lance gefunden zu haben. Doch wie es schien war er der Einzige der so dachte. Der Gedanke stieß Keith bitter auf.

Und wenn er auch ihre Verbindung spürte?

Wenn Lance nur vorsichtig war?

Wasserdrachen waren immerhin mit hohen Kopfgeldern versehen und selbst eine einzelne Schuppe würde Unsummen auf dem Schwarzmarkt einbringen.

Vielleicht … Ja, vielleicht war Lance einfach nur vorsichtig gewesen, vielleicht wusste er um die Gefahr in der er schwebte.

Doch Keith würde nie …

Er würde seinen Wasserdrachen nie verletzen!

Nie verraten.

Niemals an die Galra ausliefern.

Er wusste wenn er sich der Gefahr bewusst war hatte Lance jeden Grund anderen Wesen zu misstrauen, auch ihm – auch wenn es ihn schmerzte.

So erschüttert wie Lance ihn ansah musste es so sein.

Er wusste das er in Gefahr war wenn er sich anderen offenbarte.

Er war sich der Gefahr bewusst…

Eine Welle roten Ärgers überrollte Keith. Wenn Lance sich der Gefahr bewusst war warum war er dann hier? Hier wo Menschen siedelten und sich die Grenze zum Galra Imperium befand. Wusste er denn nicht wie gefährlich es gerade hier war? Wie hatte Lance so dumm sein können sich freiwillig hier her zu begeben. Es wäre so viel klüger wenn er sich verstecken würde. Vielleicht wie die Legenden es besagten in den endlosen Weiten der Ozeane.

Lance war ein realer Wasserdrache und da er tatsächlich existierte mussten auch andere Wasserdrachen existieren schlussfolgerte Keith. Wo also waren die Anderen? WO war Lances Familie? Wo war er hergekommen?

Durch das Chaos all dieser Fragen sah Keith eine Erinnerung.

Lance wie er ihm erzählt hatte warum er gegen die Galra kämpfte.

Wie er ihm von einer guten Freundin erzählt hatte die von den Galra gefangen gehalten wurde. Dass er unterwegs war um sie zu retten.

Doch Lance war alleine unterwegs. Wie konnte er sich solchen Gefahren aussetzen … wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein?

Und dennoch konnte er es nachvollziehen. Wüsste er wo Shiro sich befand und hätte die Möglichkeit ihn zu befreien würde Keith das Selbe tun. Er würde sich trotz besserer Vernunft auf den Weg machen. Er würde allen Gefahren trotzen nur um seine Familie und seine Freunde zu schützen. Lance musste es genauso gehen.

Entschlossen trat Keith einen Schritt näher.

Er konnte die Angst in Lances Augen schimmern sehen.

Er sah wie sein Wasserdrache seine Muskeln anspannte –

Jederzeit bereit zum Sprung.

Fast hätte er gelacht, natürlich wollte Lance fliehen.

Und was wäre da besser als ein tosender Fluss?! Hatte er doch schon gesehen dass Keith nicht schwimmen konnte.

Erneut suchte Keith den Blickkontakt, versuchte den Anderen zu beruhigen, ihm stumm zu vermitteln das er keine Gefahr darstellte. Vorsichtig, aber dennoch bestimmt streckte er seine Hand nach Lance aus.

 

~~~

 

Ihm stockte der Atem.

Mist.

Verdammter Mist.

Keith wusste anscheinend genug über seine Art um ihn selbst in seiner halb gewandelten Form als Wasserdrachen zu erkennen.

Er war ertappt.

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Nichts was er noch hätte tun können um seinen Fehler zu bereinigen. Er konnte nur abwarten wie der Feuerdrache reagieren würde.

Doch das Gesicht des Feuerdrachen ließ keine Schlüsse zu, Lance konnte nicht einmal erahnen was in dem Anderen vorging, jetzt nach dem er erkannt hatte das er einen Wasserdrachen vor den Galra gerettet hatte.

Jep, das musste ein Schock sein. Wenn die Galra das je erfuhren war Keith fällig. Er hatte einen Wasserdrachen vor ihnen versteckt, dass galt als Hochverrat und Lance war sich sicher dass er ihm das nicht wert war.

Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn töten …

Töten und in Einzelteilen auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen so dass die Galra niemals Wind davon bekamen das einer der ihren sie verraten hatte. Lance dachte zurück an die Schwatzkammer des Drachen. Er würde eine  Menge Gold alleine für seine Schuppen bekommen. Gold und andere Reichtümer die er in seiner Schatzkammer horten konnte.

Lance wurde mit einem Schlag übel.

Aber … würde Keith das tatsächlich tun?

Er entsann sich zurück wie vehement der Feuerdrache sich dagegen gewehrt hatte _Galra_ genannt zu werden. Wie er ihm offenbart hatte das die Galra seine Familie zerstört hatten.

Er besann sich darauf wie oft Keith ihm geholfen hatte.

Er hatte einem ihm völlig Fremden aufgenommen und gesund gepflegt, hatte ihm Essen und eine Unterkunft gegeben. Er hatte seine Freunde gebeten ihm eine Gehhilfe zu bauen. Er hatte ihm Schwerttraining gegeben.

Und sie hatten sich gut verstanden, auf eine seltsame Art zwischen kleinen Streitereien und gemeinsamen Schweigen.

Lance hatte kein einziges Mal tatsächlich Angst gehabt der Feuerdrache könnte ihm etwas antun. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das Keith anders war, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Dieses Gefühl das er von Anfang an gehabt hatte, seit er ihm das erste Mal nach der Schlacht in die Augen schaute. Dennoch hatte Lance ihn belogen oder eher ein paar wichtige Details ausgelassen was seine Herkunft anbelangte.

Keith musste sich verraten vorkommen.

Lance schauerte.

Würde der Feuerdrache ihm verzeihen können?

Vielleicht weil er ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Waren sie somit nicht quitt?

Er sah wie Keith einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat und Panik überkam ihn.

Noch ein Schritt näher…

Lance suchte fieberhaft die Umgebung nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit ab, doch der einzige Weg der ihm blieb war der Sprung zurück in den tosenden Fluss. Er setzte zum Sprung an, wollte sich gerade mit den Händen von der Graskante abstoßen als die Hände des Feuerdrachen schwer auf seinen Schultern landeten und ihn an Ort und Stelle hielten.

Pure Panik erfasste ihn als Keith ihm in die Augen schaute und Lance begann wild um sich zu schlagen.

„Du bist ein Idiot Lance!“ wurde er zornig angebrüllt.

Das ließ den Wasserdrachen augenblicklich erstarren.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht so nahe an die Grenzen des Galra-Imperiums zu reisen? Als Wasserdrache? Alleine? Bist du übergeschnappt? Weißt du nicht wie gefährlich das ist? **Du hättest sterben können**!“

Lance blinzelte verdutzt. Keith war immer lauter geworden während er sich in Rage redete.

_Moment._

Keith war wütend weil er sich in Gefahr begab?

Er machte sich Sorgen?

Lance blinzelte erneut.

Überrumpelt sah er den schäumenden Feuerdrachen vor sich an.

Konnte Lance ihm tatsächlich vertrauen, konnte er Keith als Freund akzeptieren, konnte er sich wirklich auf ihn verlassen?

„Ich.. ehm… also…“ setzte er stammelnd zu einer Erklärung an.

Ein Rascheln im naheliegenden Gebüsch unterbrach ihn harsch.

Lance nahm nur wahr wie Keith sich sein Schwert schnappte und sich beschützend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Wer ist da?“ dröhnte seine Stimme fest, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.

Angespannt sahen die beiden hinüber zur Waldgrenze. Welches Ungetüm versteckte sich im Gebüsch? Die Galra? Menschen? Eine unbekannte Bedrohung?

Es raschelte erneut.

Und ein Eichhörnchen huschte aus dem Geäst, nur um kurz darauf wieder zu verschwinden.

Verdutz sah Lance zwischen Keith und dem Eichhörnchen hin und her, nur um schließlich in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Keith sah ihn leicht angepisst an und Lance konnte nicht anders als noch lauter zu lachen. Prustend hielt er sich die Seite.

„Hahaha, Keith du beschützt mich vor einem Eichhörnchen … oh, edler Ritter ohne deine Hilfe hätte ich den Angriff dieser Bestie nie überlebt!“

„Man kann nie sicher genug sein!“ schnaubte es schmollend zurück.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Mit allem nur nicht damit das ein Feuerdrache sich um ihn sorgen würde, sich Gedanken um seine Sicherheit machte und sogar soweit ging ihn zu beschützen.

Hätte Lance sich nicht vor Lachen gekugelt wäre er sprachlos gewesen und das war bei ihm tatsächlich eine Seltenheit.

Keith setzte sich seufzend neben ihm ans Ufer und beäugt Lance von der Seite.

 Als er sich beruhigt hatte blickte Lance zurück.

„Du machst dir Sorgen um mich?“

„Natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen, wir sind schließlich Freunde!“ kam es empört zurück.

Freunde also?

Lance konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht zurück halten.

„Und du bist nicht sauer dass ich das vor dir geheim gehalten habe?“

„Oh, doch ich bin stinksauer!“ knurrte Keith ihn an.

„Aber ich kann verstehen warum du es getan hast…“

„Nur um sicher zu gehen: du bringst mich nicht um und verscherbelst meine Einzelteile oder lieferst mich den Galra aus?“ fragte Lance nun doch nach.

Keith sah ihn nur amüsiert an.

„Nein Lance. Das würde ich nie tun! Die Galra sind genauso meine Feinde wie sie deine sind.“

Erleichtert sackte Lance gegen die Schulter des Größeren.

„Freunde…“ murmelte er.

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet und ich deins… wir geben ein ziemlich gutes Team ab würde ich sagen.“

Keith lächelte ihn warm an.

„Ja, wir sind ein gutes Team.“

„Es tut mir leid dass ich dich angelogen hab Keith.“ Entschuldigte sich Lance ehrlich.

Der Feuerdrache legte beruhigend seinen Arm um Lances Schultern.

„Keith?“

„Hmm?“

„Da wir so ein gutes Team sind … würdest du mir helfen Allura zu befreien?“ platze es aus ihm heraus.

„Allura? Deine Freundin? Ist sie auch ein Wasserdrache?“

„Ja“ bestätigte Lance.

Keith überlegte eine Weile.

Die Minuten schienen sich endlos zu ziehen. Lance fragte sich bereits ob es eine dumme Idee gewesen war den Feuerdrachen zu beten ihn zu begleiten.

Keith sah ihn kritisch an.

„Ich weiß nicht Lance…“

Der Feuerdrache sah eine Weile in Gedanken auf den Fluss hinaus.

„Ich überleg es mir.“ Meinte er schließlich.

Enttäuscht sah Lance auf seine Schwanzflosse. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen.

Moment … das war immerhin noch kein _‚Nein‘_ gewesen. Konnte er sich also Hoffnungen machen das Keith ihn vielleicht doch begleiten würde?

„Zuerst werde ich dich weiter im Schwertkampf trainieren und wenn deine Wunden vollends geheilt sind gebe ich dir meine Antwort. Versprochen.“

„Einverstanden.“

Lance strahlte.

Er hatte einen Freund gewonnen und mit Keith an seiner Seite schöpfte er langsam Hoffnung dass seine Mission erfolgreich sein könnte.


End file.
